Garde rapprochée
by Aki Nekomata
Summary: Et si Sirius Black prenait ses dispositions pour protéger son filleul ? Et s'il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Albus Dumbledore depuis sa condamnation sans procès ? Une organisation crainte et respectée se mêle de l'histoire. Léger bashing AD. Tome 5.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : La guilde des mercenaires. **

Bien loin de Privet Drive et de ses maisons sans charme et semblables, de ses jardins si parfaits dans leur simplicité, de ses familles normales et sans histoire et surtout du numéro 4 où vivait un adolescent bien connu dans sa propre communauté. Mais aussi bien loin de l'Ecosse, de son temps glacial, de ses lochs, de ses montagnes et vallées mais surtout de ses châteaux sublimes dont un en particuliers, à l'autre bout de l'atlantique, se trouvait une ville grouillante qui ne dormait jamais. Dans cette immense ville les immeubles faits de verres, de fers et de pierres caressaient le ciel alors qu'une Dame bienveillante régnait.

Parmi cette jungle de modernité, un arbre comme un autre, un haut bâtiment aux vitres rutilantes, il était le numéro 4 du Privet Drive, si normal en apparence et pourtant… Qui pourrait imaginer l'organisation qui se dissimulait derrière cette façade ? Bien caché du sorcier commun et du non-maj' ?

Au rez-de-chaussée, un grand office de tourisme s'étendait. Pourquoi un office de tourisme ? Ceux qui connaissait le secret allaient de sa petite théorie, certains racontaient que c'était juste une couverture comme une autre (les moins fantaisistes), d'autres que le grand patron était secrètement fan de Torchwood ou encore que ce fût la manifestation de son humour tordu car en son temps de formateur il avait souvent répété à ses élèves qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du tourisme…

Ensuite, sur huit étages, les appartements des membres résidants au QG puis aux trois étages suivant se trouvaient une grande armurerie et des salles de simulation et d'entraînement blindées de runes, d'enchantement en tout genre. La responsabilité de ces derniers demeurait aux mains et au génie de deux jumelles fana d'armes et instructrices dans leur matière pour les novices. Juste au-dessus, à l'étage numéro 12, un dojo pour seulement la pratique aux corps à corps et aux divers arts martiaux et à l'étage numéro 13, gérait par un maitre de potion, des laboratoires à l'équipements de pointe avec leur réserve d'ingrédients.

Puis sur deux étages se répartissaient les bureaux des missions, chaque pièce représentait un département, espionnage, assassinat, protection, traque de criminels ou encore recherche de personnes disparues.

Et enfin, au dernier étage, le maître des lieux appelé par tous Mentor. Cet homme possédait une forte prestance, en sa présence le plus endurci des criminels se faisait tout petit : une taille atteignant presque les deux mètres, une carrure imposante dans un élégant costume noir couteux et un visage aux traits durs mais séduisants. Ses cheveux noirs aux tempes grisonnantes étaient tirés en arrière. Cependant personne n'arrivait à situer son âge.

D'ailleurs les mercenaires possédaient encore une fois diverses théories, le Mentor était-il un vampire ? D'après les membres vampiriques de la guilde cette possibilité était erronée car ils se « sentaient » entre eux. D'autre aimait dire qu'il avait trouvé la fontaine de jouvence ou possédait sa propre pierre philosophale après avoir volé la formule à Nicholas Flamel.

Bref, en ce moment même, le Mentor se trouvait derrière son bureau, tournant le dos à une sublime vue, le regard fixe sur la demande d'un potentiel client. Un air de jazz envahissait les lieux grâce à un tourne disque posé sur son buffet vintage rempli de vinyles d'origine. La musique l'aidait à se concentrer sur les cas particulièrement épineux.

La lettre n'était pourtant pas bien longue mais cette mission pouvait aller loin, trop loin. Il la relut une dernier fois.

« A l'attention du Mentor,

Moi, Lord Sirius Orion Black, demande à la Guilde des Mercenaires de protéger mon filleul, Harry James Potter, pour la somme de 15 millions de gallions. »

La demande était signée avec une plume de sang et le sceau des Black apposé, une promesse immuable que la somme astronomique serait à eux. Bien sûr, à la première lecture le terme Lord l'avait titillé car il lui semblait que cet homme avait été renié mais une visite auprès des gobelins avait éclaircit la situation : Walburga Black n'avait jamais terminé les démarches auprès de Gringotts, bien trop longues et couteuses. L'ancienne matriarche aurait juste attendu patiemment que son premier fils meure lors des nombreuses attaques de mangemorts pour que Regulus puisse hériter.

Mentor n'ignorait donc rien de la situation de son potentiel client, devenu un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre malgré son statut de fugitif grâce à la neutralité des gobelins face à la loi sorcière, animagus chien et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix reformé depuis peu suite au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le retour de Voldemort. Le maître de la guilde possédait de nombreuses sources dans le monde, des yeux et des oreilles partout et rien n'échappait à ce maniaque du contrôle.

Devait-il envoyer un de ses agents dans une possible guerre ? Car il se doutait bien que la protection de Harry Potter aka le Survivant allait mener devant Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Or ce n'était pas la première fois que les mercenaires se battaient contre rémunération dans une guerre mais la politique de l'autruche du Ministère de la Magie britannique rendait la chose bien complexe. Même avec l'immunité diplomatique internationale de la guilde son agent devrait faire preuve de finesse.

Pour une fois le Mentor n'envoya pas la demande au bureau des missions de protection mais avec son interphone appela son bras droit et secrétaire. Rapidement, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan pénétra dans la pièce pour s'arrêter à un mètre du bureau. Son regard d'un ambre hypnotique dériva vers la seule feuille du bureau et d'une voix basse il prit la parole.

\- Alexander Lowell n'est pas en mission et peut parfaitement s'accommoder en Angleterre.

Une intelligence vive et une compréhension totale, voire symbiose reliait les deux hommes. Cela n'étonnait donc pas Mentor que son bras droit comprenne sans un mot de sa part. Cette relation particulière alimentait bon nombre de théorie chez les mercenaires, encore et toujours. Certains affirmaient qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance (les moins fantaisistes), d'autres disaient qu'ils étaient membres d'une même famille, frères ou cousins par exemple ou encore qu'ils entretenaient une relation nettement moins platonique.

Et oui les membres de la guilde s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient !

\- Amène le moi, ordonna de sa voix rauque Mentor.

* * *

_Hey salut tout le monde ! Ma première fic HP, je me sens émue... Enfin bref j'espère que vous aimerez mon nouveau bébé, la suite sera posté dans deux semaines !  
_

_Aki._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Alexander Lowell**

La lune pleine et brillante dans le ciel noir, les rayons pâles traversant le feuillage dans la forêt dense alors qu'un homme aux cheveux tout aussi pâles que les rayons de la lune s'avançait prudemment, un pistolet Beretta 92FS en main. Malgré les divers grognements audibles au loin il se sentait confiant.

Dès qu'il avait aperçu le ciel son premier réflexe fut de dissimuler avec un sort informulé le bruit du moindre de ses actions et mouvements. Il lança ensuite un autre sortilège pour masquer son odeur corporelle, il métamorphosa la matière de ses balles en argent avant de lancer un sort de détection qui révéla une quinzaine de présences sans cesse en déplacement.

Le jeune homme sentit du mouvement et se plaqua derrière un arbre au tronc particulièrement épais, jetant un coup d'œil discret. Un loup humanoïde reniflait le sol à la recherche d'une proie à dévorer. A la vue de sa position Alexander n'avait qu'une solution pour continuer son chemin.

En un quart de seconde et d'une précision chirurgicale il se mit à découvert pour un meilleur angle de tir, le mit en joue et tira, l'ogive se logea dans le cœur du lycanthrope qui s'effondra, mort sur le coup.

Cependant le décor se brouilla, le sol, la végétation, le cadavre et même le ciel devenaient flous pour disparaître complètement révélant une salle grise de 50 m3 recouverte entièrement de runes du sol au plafond. L'albinos soupira et rangea l'arme dans le holster puis lissa son costume impeccable. Il retira les divers sorts et se retourna vers la porte s'ouvrant derrière lui.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter sur le fait que tu t'entraînes à tuer des loups garous, fit sarcastiquement la personne qui avait interrompu sa séance.

\- Simulation en aléatoire, répondit Alexander un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le bras droit de Mentor était un lycanthrope et alpha des loups de la guilde, de plus Dante Calvi de son nom, lançait de temps en temps des piques sur sa race.

\- Et sinon que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Mentor veut te parler.

Alexander devint tout de suite bien plus sérieux et suivit sans un mot son supérieur sachant pertinemment que l'italien ne s'épancherait pas en détails. Bien sûr au passage il n'oublia pas de déposer son pistolet à l'armurerie, ne voulant pas en être privé pour de longs mois par les deux jumelles.

En arrivant à destination, la musique avait complètement disparu du bureau et Mentor les fixait sombrement. Sans se décontenancer Alexander s'inclina respectueusement et resta silencieux.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur l'Angleterre, demanda Mentor.

Question bien vaste, trop même. Alexander réfléchit un instant, mettant ses idées en place avant de répondre.

\- Aujourd'hui elle est sur le déclin, la population magique britannique se meurt, d'une part à cause de Grindelwald puis de Voldemort, les deux guerres supprimant bon nombre de familles sorcières et d'autre part à cause des décisions politiques de son ministère. Supprimer les fêtes traditionnelles sorcières pour celles des non-maj' a fait exiler d'autres familles mais aussi créer un appauvrissement dans la population, moins de sorciers naissent car ils n'honorent plus la Magie et les sangs purs se ferment un peu plus aux sorciers de première génération appelés née-moldus là-bas. La consanguinité y fait ainsi des ravages. Les lois de plus en plus racistes envers les créatures magiques ne fait que les faire sombrer un peu plus.

Cela sembla satisfaire son chef car il lui tendit un dossier que le jeune homme saisit.

\- Ta prochaine mission, tu devras protéger Harry Potter qui est en ce moment même sous la surveillance de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le commanditaire doit penser que c'est insuffisant.

Alex ouvrit la première page du dossier et lit le nom de Sirius Black ainsi qu'un bref résumé sur sa vie.

\- Membres de l'Ordre connu, demanda-t-il.

\- Page 4, le nom souligné est celui d'un mercenaire en dormance, tu prendras contact avec lui il sera tes yeux et tes oreilles dans l'Ordre. Pour le reste tu as carte blanche.

Le mercenaire regarda la fiche concernée qui regroupait nom, prénom, métier et particularité de tout le monde.

\- Je prendrai donc une partenaire pour cette mission, ma charge a bien des ennemis.

Mentor devina l'identité de la fameuse partenaire.

\- Elle est en mission mais je te l'enverrai à son retour.

Alexander s'inclina en le remerciant puis Mentor lui permit de disposer. Sa première escale était l'armurerie et il s'approcha d'une femme rousse aux cheveux très court et aux multiples piercings, écarteur en argent de 6mm orné d'un onyx à l'oreille gauche, un anneau à l'arcade et un helix à l'oreille droite. Elle était penchée sur son inventaire, les fins sourcils froncés sous la concentration

\- Tiens te revoilà, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Clara, je pars en mission j'aimerai avoir le Beretta habituel, une dague et un pack de grenades offensives et des flashs.

\- Des grenades, prononça-t-elle avec surprise, on ne m'en demande pratiquement jamais !

Elle ne posa pas de questions, les mercenaires gardaient le secret sur leurs missions et n'en parlaient que très peu, restant plus que vagues. Alex se contenta tout simplement d'un sourire en coin en réponse, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'en acceptant la mission il risquerait un jour de se trouver sur le champ de bataille, autant être préparé.

\- Je vais te chercher ça.

Clara quitta son comptoir et disparut derrière les multiples et lourdes étagères métalliques et très vite il entendit la charmante voix de l'ainée gueulant un « Celia, tu l'as foutue où la dague que j'ai mise de côtés ?! » suivi d'un soupir excédé de la fameuse Celia et enfin les deux jumelles apparurent. Leurs traits étaient semblables mais la seconde ne portait aucun piercing, juste un tatouage représentant un womatou sur la nuque et elle gardait ses cheveux longs en queue de cheval.

Les jumelles déposèrent le matériel, l'albinos rangea l'arme de poing dans un holster de cuisse invisible grâce à un habile sort s'étendant à l'arme qu'il contenait puis il saisit la dague.

\- Attends avant de la ranger, insuffle ta magie dans la lame, prononça Celia.

Les jumelles reculèrent d'un pas et il obéit, sa dague grandit dans un chuintement discret devenant ainsi une épée à double tranchant. Il contempla le travail et recula aussi puis quelques passes dans le vide, la pièce étant assez grande pour ses mouvements amples et mortels.

\- L'équilibre est parfait.

\- Bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui, répliqua Clara.

Il retransforma l'épée en dague pour la ranger dans le bas du dos, dissimulée sous sa veste. Il sortit sa baguette d'un holster d'avant-bras et d'un geste précis il fit réduire les packs de grenades puis les allégea avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je vous salue.

Alex s'inclina puis partit sous le soupir de Celia et le grognement de Clara. Il emprunta l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, à la sortie de celui-ci il salua moqueusement le mercenaire déguisé en agent de sécurité non-maj positionné à côté de l'ouverture. Ignorant son regard noir il traversa l'office de tourisme en évitant les non-maj' puis quitta le gratte-ciel pour la première ruelle vide qu'il trouva. Le mercenaire transplana.

* * *

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et l'odeur rassurante la berçait, le tissu était imprégné de son être et c'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour se reposer. Somnolant dans un état cotonneux si agréable elle ne bougea pas quand le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre.

\- Artémis, fit une voix grave.

Artémis leva lentement la tête, le tissu de la veste glissant légèrement et ses yeux noirs brillant s'ouvrirent pour regarder l'homme de sa vie, ses traits aristocratiques, ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et ses yeux rouges.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la matinée à dormir, la gronda-t-il mais un sourire attendri se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il s'assit à ses côtés sur ce vieux canapé en cuir usé et Artémis s'arrangea pour se coucher sur ses genoux, là c'était parfait… Le jeune homme ouvrit un dossier et le lut, imprimant la moindre information dans son esprit puis à la fin de celui-ci il le balança dans la cheminée en brique rouge surmontée d'une plaque de marbre blanc se trouvant sur sa droite. La baguette sortie il lança un _incendio_, il ne devait laisser aucune trace.

\- Hey ma belle, réveille-toi j'ai besoin de ton aide, prononça-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Artémis se redressa, se délogeant difficilement de sa couverture puis à l'aide de son bec et de ses griffes elle escalada le torse de son maître pour se percher sur une épaule. Tout doucement elle frotta sa tête contre la joue d'Alex lui signifiant son accord. Il se leva, contourna la table basse en verre puis se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque de son salon qui envahissait tout le mur. Là entre la section des livres de potions et de runes, une petite boîte en bois verni très simple où il en sortit une carte filigranée du blason de la guilde.

Le blason de la guilde représentait une baguette et une dague entrecroisées sur un écu en forme d'ogive. Sur la lame de la dague on pouvait lire « usque ad mortem » (trad : jusqu'à la mort), le même blason était tatoué sur son torse, juste au niveau du cœur.

Il plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche interne de sa veste pour attraper son stylo plume et griffonna rapidement sur la carte « Pour l'Angleterre, départ à 16h » puis la tendit à sa chouette effraie. Artémis attrapa la carte dans son bec et écouta avec attention, voire adoration l'ordre de son maître.

\- Au MACUSA, dans le service des transports magiques, allez va ma belle, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre de son salon.

Elle s'envola gracieusement après un hululement et le mercenaire se dirigea vers sa chambre, il devait préparer sa valise.

* * *

_Hey salut tout le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour suivre mon histoire, les reviews, les mises en favorie, je ne pensais pas recevoir un tel enthousiasme pour un prologue. J'ai ainsi décidé de poster ce chapitre en avance. _

_Je vous lance ensuite un petit défi : Devinez qui est le mercenaire infiltré dans l'ordre du Phénix ~ _

_A la prochaine, _

_Aki._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrices !  
_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et pour avoir joué le jeu, vous avez été nombreux à proposer des personnages. Il y en a deux qui ont sorti largement du lot ( à part Tonks il n'y avait qu'eux deux). Alors qui a raison ? Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts**

Une vaste blague… Du grand n'importe quoi… Il désespérait devant tant de bêtises… Alex se retint de secouer la tête et se colla une expression aimable au visage alors qu'il récupérait sa baguette des mains d'une sorcière. Et sa chouette sentant sa mauvaise humeur lissa les mèches blanches à sa portée.

Il venait d'arriver par portoloininternational au Ministère de la magie anglais et le contrôle de sécurité se contentait d'être juste un enregistrement de baguette, aucune fouille, rien ! Les anglais pensaient sincèrement que la seule manière de tuer était par magie ? Apparemment oui…

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle.

L'employée du ministère rougit, charmé par le mercenaire mais Alex l'ignora et empoigna son bagage. Au moins personne ne se doutait de la présence d'un mercenaire en mission sur les terres britanniques, cela servirait pour la protection d'une célébrité tel que Harry Potter. Une discrétion bienvenue.

Habituellement les mercenaires révélaient leur statut particulier pour se déplacer librement avec des armes extrêmement dangereuses. C'était une immunité totale et absolue. Mais pourquoi donc ? La raison était simple : la guilde des mercenaires détenait un pouvoir économique et militaire considérable, aucun gouvernement sain d'esprit ne se risquerait de provoquer l'ire de leur organisation et surtout on avait besoin d'eux. Ce n'était pas invraisemblable de voir des demandes provenant directement de tel ou tel gouvernement.

Il quitta la pièce et regarda vaguement le panneau mural sur sa droite « Département des Transports Magiques – Office des Portoloins - Niveau 6 », il chercha dans ses vagues souvenirs les informations concernant le Ministère de la magie.

Il me semble que les cheminées se trouve à l'atrium, pensa-t-il.

Le mercenaire traversa donc le long couloir qui s'étendait devant lui, passant devant des bureaux déserts comme Le service de régulation des balais ou Centre d'essai de transplanage. En même temps avec le décalage horaire il devait être plus de 21h maintenant, presque tous les fonctionnaires étaient rentrés…

Il atteignit un ascenseur et pénétra dans l'habitacle mais ne trouva aucun bouton pour choisir son étage, il essaya donc de prononcer sa destination à voix haute. Tout de suite l'habitacle se mit en mouvement puis s'arrêta plutôt rapidement alors qu'une voix désincarnée féminine s'éleva

\- Niveau 8, Atrium.

Les lourdes grilles dorées s'ouvrirent devant lui et le mercenaire s'avança, avisant la grande pièce rectangulaire, la douzaine d'ascenseurs le long d'un même mur et en face la porte à double battant en or qu'il traversa rapidement. Devant lui, un immense hall avec de chaque côté des cheminées et en son centre une fontaine en or qui attirait l'œil.

Curieux, il ignora le sorcier posté près de la porte qui le fixait avec méfiance et s'approcha de l'œuvre exposée notant au passage l'écriteau « Les sommes récoltées dans la Fountain of Magical Brethren seront versées à l'hôpital St Mungo » mais très vite une grimace de dégoût qu'il réprima aussitôt déforma son visage.

La Fontaine de la fraternité magique, quelle blague… Le centaure, le gobelin et l'elfe de maison regardait avec vénération le sorcier et la sorcière. Elle était juste là pour renforcer l'égocentrisme des sorciers sur les hybrides.

Soudain il se retourna et saisit d'une main rude un fin poignet et une hanche, prêt à briser un membre. Il remarqua tout d'abord une couleur de cheveux improbable puis il reconnut la jeune femme, pour cause elle se trouvait sur le dossier de mission. L'auror Nymphadora Tonks. Le mercenaire la lâcha prestement.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mademoiselle, je ne m'attendais pas…

Il chercha ses mots mais la deuxième présence qu'il sentait finit sa phrase.

\- Qu'une femme trébuche sur ses propres robes et vous tombe dessus ? fit une voix grave indéniablement masculine.

Il tourna la tête vers l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, un grand homme noir et chauve à l'allure digne qui mettait tout de suite en confiance. Or celui-ci posait un regard froid sur le mercenaire alors que la métamorphomage massait son membre douloureux en grommelant.

\- Mes réflexes malheureusement, je fais le tour du monde et j'ai exploré des contrées quelques fois dangereuses.

\- Le tour du monde ? questionna la jeune femme.

\- Exact, j'étudie les diverses formes de magie et de cultures, voire les créatures qui peuplent notre monde. Là je viens des Etats Unis, de New York précisément, il y a une sublime bibliothèque magique et j'ai profité pour faire un peu de tourisme du côté non-maj.

Les mensonges mélangés à une part de vérité sortaient naturellement de sa bouche, endormant légèrement leur méfiance. D'ailleurs il profita pour sortir de sa poche intérieure de sa veste un prospectus. Celui d'une certaine agence de tourisme qu'il tendit à Kingsley.

Instantanément la compréhension se fit… Ce tract prenait tout un autre sens pour les mercenaires… Quelle chance pour Alexander de tomber sur son contact par hasard le tout premier jour !

\- J'y ai fait une petite formation là-bas avant d'être auror, fit nonchalamment Kingsley.

Tonks le regarda avec surprise et curiosité puis ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de questionner son collègue mais Alexander la coupa dans son élan.

\- J'aimerai discuter un peu plus avec vous mais le décalage horaire m'épuise, dès que je suis installé et reposé je vous offre un verre ? Pour m'excuser de ma malencontreuse violence envers une jeune femme et une auror, proposa l'américain.

\- Nous avons Leaky Cauldron sur Diagon Alley, si vous aimez vadrouiller du côté moldu le pub donne sur Charing Cross Road, conseilla Shacklebolt.

Alex hocha la tête en le remerciant, comprenant le message puis il les salua avant de se diriger vers la cheminée la plus proche. D'une voix claire il annonça sa destination et disparut dans une gerbe de flamme.

* * *

Assis dans la pénombre du pub avec juste le Daily Prophet en occupation. La lecture certes douteuse lui apportait une information très importante pour sa mission : une véritable campagne de diabolisation œuvrait contre le Survivant. Sachant que ce journal était le seul réellement lu car le Quibbler était considéré comme trop loufoque la situation ne faisait que se compliquer. Alexander craignait que des lecteurs extrémistes décident de faire justice eux même.

Un jour il s'occuperait de ce journal dangereux mais tout d'abord il devait gagner la confiance de son futur protégé.

Une personne arriva par la porte de derrière et traversa le pub pour passer par le côté non-maj', le mercenaire jeta un coup d'œil puis finit de lire son article avant de balancer ce torchon sur la vieille table en bois. Il se leva et quitta le Leaky Cauldron de la même manière.

L'américain vit le dos de la personne encapuchonnée à quelques mètres marchant à pas lent et le suivit en restant à distance, tournant sur Pheonix St puis rentrant dans un pub non-maj appelé Pheonix Artist Club.

Les lieux possédaient une ambiance incroyablement chaleureuse, due peut-être aux canapés en cuir rouge, à l'air de piano interprété par une artiste talentueuse, aux murs entièrement recouverts de photos ou encore aux clients souriants. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des mercenaires qu'ils devaient se rencontrer dans des endroits sordides !

Il repéra Kinglsey, son visage à découvert, installé sur un des canapés en cuir qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle et le rejoignit, s'essayant sur la chaise en bois en face de lui.

\- Je nous ai commandé un fish and chips, annonça l'auror.

\- Merci, je meurs de faim, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Jolie.

Alexander avait lancé un sort d'intimité en informulé et sans baguette, de l'extérieur la conversation était complètement anodine, ainsi ils pourraient parler affaire sans craindre les oreilles des non-maj'.

\- Que puis-je savoir de ta mission ? demanda Kingsley.

\- Je suis sur une mission de protection, commença Alexander en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour ?

\- Ma charge est plus au moins lié à un certain ordre, répondit vaguement le plus jeune.

\- Je vois… Harry Potter n'est-ce pas, devina l'auror-mercenaire.

Alex hocha la tête alors qu'une serveuse approchait avec deux pintes de bières moussantes qu'elle déposa à leur table sous les discrets remerciements des deux hommes, l'albinos leva un sourcil et sourit légèrement.

\- Tu essais de me faire parler par la boisson ?

Kingsley prit sa bière et but une grande gorgée avant de répondre sur un ton taquin.

\- Si ta langue se délie avec juste un verre je dois m'inquiéter ? Ou c'est juste les ricains qui ne savent pas tenir l'alcool. En même temps vous produisez un alcool abominable.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… par contre je ne sais pas quoi penser des anglais qui ont plus de pubs que de rues. Je ne doute pas de votre résistance, vous devez avoir l'habitude de lever le coude.

Un profond silence alors qu'un sourire de connivence naissait sur leurs lèvres. Une complicité venait de se créer.

\- Le jeune Potter est en ce moment dans sa famille moldu mais pas pour longtemps, il va être récupéré et amené au QG, annonça l'infiltré.

\- Qui se trouve ?

Kingsley secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il ne pouvait physiquement pas en parler et son interlocuteur comprit aussitôt, l'endroit était sous _Fidelitas. _Il devait donc complètement compter sur son contact pour reprendre le flambeau quand son protégé passerait la porte du QG.

\- Tu devras donc l'approcher au plus tôt, je ne connais pas la date du transfert mais je peux te parler des personnes qui surveillent le Survivant. Arabella Figg, une vielle cracmol vivant dans le voisinage puis Mondingus Fletcher, un escroc.

Dégustant sa boisson il écouta presque religieusement les informations complémentaires puis il décida de lui parler de la politique particulière du ministère.

\- J'ai lu le Daily Prophet…

\- Fudge à la main mise sur le journal et cela ne déplait pas à la rédaction, au contraire même car ils font de plus en plus de vente. Notre très cher ministre est un idiot obtus, il refuse de penser que le Lord soit de retour et croit surtout avec le soutien de sa sous-secrétaire d'Etat Umbridge que ce n'est qu'un coup monté de Dumbledore pour prendre la place de ministre. Si cet idiot n'était pas au pouvoir il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts et de sacrifices inutiles, soupira le britannique.

\- Comment ça ?

Kingsley resta un moment silencieux, finissant sa pinte et laissant le temps à la serveuse de revenir pour servir leurs plats en souhaitant un bon appétit avant de repartir s'occuper des clients qui affluaient de plus en plus.

\- Je devais tuer Voldemort, Mentor attendait que Fugde se décide à envoyer une demande à la guilde, en vain. Fudge est bien trop proche de son argent, pire qu'un gobelin… Je me suis infiltré dans le ministère et l'ordre pour me faciliter un travail qui n'est pas venu en définitive.

\- Pas chez les mangemorts ? demanda Alex après une bouchée d'aiglefin enrobé d'une chapelure dorée.

L'anglais secoua la tête en négation.

\- Mentor ne voulait pas risquer de faire cohabiter deux tatouages magiques sur un même corps, trop incertain et dangereux.

La marque de la guilde était particulière et possédait deux pouvoirs : le premier était de faire transférer directement son porteur vers l'hôpital magique le plus proche si celui-ci se trouvait dans un état critique, le deuxième était un peu plus sombre. Un simple mot de passe du porteur et la mort l'accueillait dans ses bras. A utiliser seulement au point de non-retour, si le mercenaire n'avait que ce choix pour préserver les secrets de la guilde et de sa mission.

Alex ressentit un profond respect naître pour cet homme, lui-même n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps sans rien faire et la frustration l'aurait rendu fou puis peu à peu la discussion dériva et devint plus légère et amicale.

\- Et sinon quelles sont les nouvelles rumeurs ? demanda d'un air profondément curieux Kingsley.

\- Cela concerne le petit nouveau, un thérianthrope de presque 18 ans…

Alex se pencha un peu plus en avant. Avec sa partenaire il adorait imaginer folle théorie pour en rire.

\- Il y aurait un petit quelque chose avec notre maître de potion, apparemment ils y restent des journées entières dans le laboratoire personnel. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Kingsley eut un sourire amusé quoi qu'un peu surpris car il pensait que les thérianthropes étaient une race disparue. Les thérianthopes possédaient ce pouvoir très particulier, qui se rapprochait à la fois des loups garous et des animagus, de la transformation animale mais à tout autre niveau. Le thérianthrope prenait la forme, les instincts et les capacités de tout animal qu'il croisait, magique ou non.

\- Je croyais que le responsable de l'étage numéro 13 avait 38 ans et était plutôt proche de la deuxième jumelle.

\- C'est ce qui rends la chose bien plus croustillante !

* * *

_Pas trop déçu ? J'espère que non... _

_Quelques petites explications : je voulais absolument que le mercenaire espionne le ministère, donc on élimine facilement Remus, Severus, Fletcher, Hagrid, Maugrey ( à la retraite), etc. Ensuite une personne qui n'est pas aveuglement fidèle à Dumbledore donc je raye Diggle, Arthur, Doge ( trop vieux aussi). Pour finir je voulais une personne puissante qui survit aux deux guerres et voilà le grand Kingsley Shacklebolt !  
_

_Vous avez sans doute remarqué : Après moult réflexion j'ai décidé d'utiliser les noms originaux pour les lieux et les noms de famille ( En fait je voulais juste écrire Snape dans ma fic). Et je vais m'amuser à intégrer de nouvelles races dans la fiction qui ne sont pas dans les livres. _

_Voilà, voilà... _

_A la prochaine, _

_Aki. _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hey salut ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Little Whinging **

Une chaleur étouffante et un soleil brûlant régnaient sur le quartier si tranquille des non maj', c'était un troisième jour de canicule accablante d'après les journaux et un décret empêchait les personnes respectables d'utiliser l'eau pour arroser leurs jardins qui se desséchaient et pour nettoyer leurs voitures poussiéreuses. Pour un albinos tel qu'Alexander c'était une véritable malédiction. Sans la lotion magique et les lentilles qu'il mettait chaque matin, il aurait fini avec un cancer de la peau et quasiment aveugle.

Et lui qui avait pensé naïvement qu'en Angleterre le temps aurait été plus clément…

Il était habillé d'un simple jeans clair, d'un t-shirt blanc et portait des lunettes de soleil style aviateur pour passer inaperçu. Cependant la population s'était réfugiée dans leur maison à la quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. Alex, pour sa première journée d'observation, avait trouvé tôt le matin un excellent point de vue pour analyser l'ensemble de la situation de son protégé, son mode de vie, ses habitudes et son entourage. Là tout en haut d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaires entre Privet Drive et Magnolia Crescent, dissimulé par un épais feuillage qui ne gênait pas sa tâche effectuée par des multiplettes il remarqua rapidement un point important à retenir sur Harry Potter. L'adolescent servait d'homme à tout faire pour sa famille et était sous-alimenté.

Sa longue journée fut ponctuée par des sorts de rafraichissement et par une pause repas en haut de son perchoir. Béni sois les poches magiquement agrandies et les sorts de conservation alimentaire !

Le mercenaire avait bien sûr remarqué la présence peu discrète de Modingus Fletcher, le surveillant du moment mais contrairement à lui le membre de l'ordre abandonnait souvent son rôle, disparaissant parfois pendant plus d'une heure. Sans doute pour accomplir quelques-unes de ses frauduleuses activités. Kingsley avait été catégorique : on ne pouvait pas faire confiance en cet homme.

Pourquoi Dumbledore confiait-il ce genre de mission à cet être ? Cela laissait perplexe Alexander…

Même le gamin avait remarqué quelque chose de louche, en même temps cet idiot venait de transplaner à quelques mètres de lui !

Alex retira ses lunettes à cause du crépuscule et reprit son observation avec un froncement imperceptible des sourcils, une altercation entre les non-maj' et son protégé ne lui plaisait guère. Le jeune Potter, surpris par le bruit du transplanage, avait sorti sa baguette et ses tuteurs, attirés par ce même son, s'étaient laissé emporter par une forte colère en voyant l'instrument de magie. Le fait que les adultes réagissent ainsi en voyant le secret facilement éventé par un jeune sorcier ne le choquait pas en soi. Cependant la violence avec laquelle l'oncle essayait d'agripper le bras trop maigre d'Harry – en vain cependant grâce à sa magie- associée à la longue liste des travaux qui lui incombaient sous un soleil de plomb, de la maigreur, et des vêtements trop grands ressemblants plus à des loques qu'à de véritables habits lui faisait penser en plus de la négligence à une maltraitance physique.

Pas de précipitation, pensa-t-il, si un adolescent tel que Harry Potter était maltraité ça se saurait non ?

Après tout, le monde anglais avait les yeux rivés sur lui et le tutorat magique appartenait en ce jour à Albus Dumbledore, il imaginait mal cet homme, qui connaissait les risques, laisser un enfant dans un environnement pouvant le transformer en obscurus.

Il fit soudain une supposition plutôt sombre, bien loin des théories farfelues qu'il montait pour s'amuser entre amis.

Et si c'était intentionnel ? Créer une arme, une puissante vague de destruction. Souhaitait-il recréer le cas Credence Berebonne ? Le seul Obscurial atteignant l'âge adulte. Se souvenant de l'ancienne relation qu'avait entretenu Dumbledore et Grindelwald ce n'était pas complètement insensé.

Harry, las d'esquiver la poigne de son oncle, s'éloigna de sa famille nocive en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le parc du quartier. Alex descendit de son perchoir dès que son protégé quitta son angle de vue et fit un petit détour pour atteindre le parc sans se faire repérer. Il se dissimula dans la flore environnante. Sa position était bien plus idéale, il pouvait maintenant tout entendre.

Le jeune Potter resta calme sur une vielle balançoire, semblant ruminer une sombre pensée, alors que la nuit tombait. Une pénombre bienvenue pour tout travail d'espionnage. De loin, grâce à un éclairage vétuste, le mercenaire aperçut un groupe d'adolescents menés par le cousin d'Harry, Dudley Dursley, qui ressemblait à un porc obèse affublé d'une perruque blonde et Harry hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Le Survivant bougea lorsque le groupe se sépara à l'entrée du parc, interpellant le leader maintenant seul.

\- Hey Big D !

Dudley se retourna et se renfrogna en reconnaissant son cousin.

\- Ah c'est toi.

\- Depuis quand tu te fais appeler Big D ? demanda Harry.

\- Ferme la, grogna le Dursley.

\- C'est cool comme nom…

Mais que cherche-t-il à accomplir, pensa le mercenaire en regardant l'attitude ouvertement provocatrice.

\- Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours le Duddlynouchet adoré, rajouta Harry avec le sourire.

\- Je t'ai dit de LA FERMER !

Alex retint un juron, son protégé était-il suicidaire ?! Bordel on ne provoquait pas une personne qui avait l'envie et la possibilité de t'arracher la tête. La rage monta rapidement et alors que le non maj' allait passer à l'acte, le sorcier dégaina sa baguette acculant le champion de boxe. Mauvais, très mauvais…

Le mercenaire ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, il intervint. Il sortit de sa cachette et en quelques secondes il se trouva derrière les deux adolescents qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? les interpela-t-il sur un ton sévère.

Les plus jeunes sursautèrent en se tournant vers lui, Alex nota instantanément la baguette le menaçant et le regard de méfiance.

\- Tu crois me faire peur avec une brindille, gamin ? Je vous entends depuis l'autre bout de la rue, vous avez intérêt à retourner chez vous ou je n'hésite pas une seconde à appeler les flics.

Un froid pénétrant apparut soudainement. Très bizarre pour la saison. Alex dépassa ses interlocuteurs, se mettant dans une position protectrice et l'obscurité totale envahit les lieux, provoquant l'inquiétude et la panique des deux adolescents.

\- Restez calme, ordonna Alex avec confiance.

Une présence néfaste effleura ses barrières d'occlumencie et agacé il arracha des mains la baguette d'Harry avant de sortir la sienne. En pointant droit devant lui il visualisa un souvenir heureux particulièrement significatif.

_« Une main douce se posa sur sa joue tuméfiée, de long doigts effaçant des sillons de larmes, et un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'une jeune femme magnifique. _

_\- Tes yeux ont la teinte des rubis et tes cheveux me rappellent la neige fraichement tombé. Tu es magnifique. _

_Son cœur d'enfant se gonfla d'un sentiment doux et chaud. _

_\- Viens avec moi trésor, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ici ! »_

\- _Expecto patronum_, prononça-t-il.

Une panthère argentée sortit de sa baguette en chêne rouge, le protecteur illumina la rue de son éclat lunaire et d'un puissant sentiment de bonheur. Il entendit vaguement un soupir de soulagement derrière lui mais il se concentra sur ses adversaires. Le félin de sa démarche gracieuse et puissante bondit, toutes griffes sorties, sur le premier détraqueur qui approchait. Elle semblait jouer avec sa proie, l'acculant et cherchant le bon moment pour atteindre la gorge, cependant le détraqueur réussit à s'enfuir.

\- Occupe-toi du deuxième, ordonna-t-il à la panthère.

En effet, il y en avait deux et Alex soupçonnait grandement un passage à l'acte du ministère pour faire taire définitivement Harry. Le dernier ne fit pas long feu face au prédateur fait de magie bénéfique. La menace écartée il se retourna pour examiner les deux adolescents derrière lui, le non-maj' était prostré au sol sous le choc d'une première rencontre, surtout que son esprit était bien plus sensible à ce genre d'attaque car ne possédant aucune magie. Le sorcier était lui un peu plus pâle mais ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant le fusillaient du regard, Alex remarqua la mâchoire et les poings serrés et se prépara à la colère ridicule d'un gamin de 15/16 ans.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Et pourquoi avez-vous pris ma baguette ?! Je pouvais très bien invoquer un patronus ! Rendez-la-moi ! dit effrontément Harry en élevant la voix.

\- Je vous la rendrais quand vous serez calme et disposé à m'écouter. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions et… commença le mercenaire imperturbable avant de se faire couper par une nouvelle venue hystérique.

\- Des détraqueurs ici ?! Par merlin que se passe-t-il ?! Et qui êtes-vous ?! Vous ne faîtes pas parti de l'Ordre et…

\- Madame Figg ?! prononça Harry.

Légèrement agacé Alex décida d'en finir le plus vite possible, il lança un _oubliviate _puis il usa de légilimencie pour implanter un nouveau souvenir et il termina par un _somnus_, le tout en informulé. Ainsi la vielle cracmol se souviendrait à son réveil que pendant une simple balade elle s'était sentie mal et avait fini par perdre connaissance.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?! s'exclama Harry de plus en plus revêche en voyant sa voisine s'endormir.

Un acte pleinement réfléchi, pensa en réponse Alex. Arabella Figg de sa voix perchée allait rameuter tout le quartier, puis Fltecher et pour finir par parler de cet accident à Dumbledore. Or l'américain souhaitait se faire discret pour l'instant.

\- Je fais ce qu'un certain Sniffle m'a ordonné de faire.

Le nom statufia le jeune sorcier et l'albinos en profita pour s'occuper de l'état inquiétant du non-maj'. Il posa un genou à terre face à lui et l'appela d'une voix rassurante, sans résultat… Il soupira et lança un sortilège d'allégresse, plus efficace qu'un chocolat qu'il ne possédait même pas. Dudley eut un sourire béat et reprit rapidement quelques couleurs alors qu'Harry lui posait une question.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ?

\- Il m'a engagé mais nous en parlerons quand nous serons au calme et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, répondit distraitement Alex.

Harry rongea son frein, après tout c'était peut-être sa seule chance d'avoir des nouvelles du monde magique. Depuis la mort de Cédric et son retour parmi les moldus il avait envoyé des lettres à ses amis pour savoir si Voldemort était passé à l'action en vain, ne recevant que des réponses très vagues sans intérêt et avait fini par se rabattre sur les journaux télévisés pour détecter des morts suspectes sans grand résultat non plu.

Sa frustration était telle qu'il était capable de suivre cette personne qui lui avait pourtant pris sa baguette.

Dudley finit par se lever et le trio arpenta les rues jusqu'à Privet Drive silencieusement. Bien sûr le plus âgé avait préalablement rangé sa baguette dans le holster et celle d'Harry dans une de ses poches de pantalon extensibles, ne souhaitant pas éveiller la curiosité malsaine des non-maj'.

Le numéro 4 était comme les autres maisons, des copies conformes qui filaient un frisson de dégoût à Alex. Il aurait largement préféré affronter une armée de détraqueurs… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la brute épaisse et fils chéri. Mouais… Il est complètement hagard, comme drogué…,pensa le mercenaire qui se préparait mentalement à la réaction première des parents.

Déterminé il gravit le chemin menant au trottoir, à la porte d'entrée et sonna. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une femme blonde au long cou lui ouvrit, son regard dédaigneux glissa sur lui avant de se poser sur son fils. La mère remarqua instantanément que quelque chose clochait chez son fils et une colère sans nom la posséda.

\- Vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ! Je…

\- Un problème Pet', questionna une voix masculine qui provenait de l'intérieur.

\- Madame Dursley, votre fils et neveu ont été attaqués par des détraqueurs et je suis intervenu avant que, commença le mercenaire espérant apaiser légèrement la mère hystérique.

Il entendait des lourds pas qui faisait couiner le parquet et un homme à la corpulence imposante, aussi haut que large, apparut à la porte. Le visage rougi de colère laissait présager une discussion fortement pénible.

\- Des QUOI ?! beugla Monsieur Dursley

\- Des détraqueurs, des créatures magiques qui se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux et ne laissent que les plus pénibles mais je pense qu'on devrait en parler à l'intérieur avant d'ameuter du monde, fit Alex avec des trésors de patience.

Vernon n'en devint que plus rouge alors que sa femme pâlissait, phénomène fascinant aux yeux du mercenaire. Je me demande s'il va me faire une apoplexie, pensa-t-il avec une curiosité morbide.

\- VOUS ! Vous êtes comme EUX ! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu chez moi ! PARTEZ !

Pétunia avait rejoint son fils et encadrait son visage de ses mains, tendrement en murmurant des mots rassurants, en vain. Dudley avait toujours son sourire béat et ne semblait réagir à rien.

L'ire du père de famille se répercuta aussi sur son neveu.

\- Et toi garçon, je suis sûr que cette attaque de déta-chose est de ta faute !, continua-t-il, la moustache frémissante, en agrippant de ses doigts boudinés le poignet d'Harry.

Le jeune Potter essaya de s'extirper de la prise douloureuse, hélas il se fit tirer à l'intérieur. Il chancelait sous cette violence.

Trop… C'était trop !

Vif, le mercenaire saisit le poignet de Vernon puis effectua une torsion du bras, le forçant à lâcher son protégé, puis il frappa de son coude la jonction entre l'avant-bras et le reste du membre.

Un craquement sinistre suivit de deux cris, un d'orfraie et l'autre de douleur. Harry regardait la scène tétannisé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se jouait devant lui.

Le mercenaire lâcha sa victime qui s'effondra en tenant précautionneusement son bras brisé contre lui, et son regard dur se posa sur Pétunia, la faisant reculer, serrant son fils contre elle.

\- Je vais être très clair, mon rôle est de protéger Harry Potter, essayer de lui faire du mal et je briserai chacun de vos membres. Maintenant rentrez et ne me faites pas répéter !

La douleur cuisante empêchait Vernon de réagir à ce… monstre. Sa respiration était lourde et il luttait pour rester conscient. Si seulement il pouvait se redresser et chasser la pourriture qui prenait les commandes ainsi que son monstre de neveu. Il n'aurait jamais dû accueillir l'anormal chez lui ! Tout d'abord toutes ces choses bizarres dans l'enfance du garçon puis la queue de cochon de leur Dudley et maintenant ça ! Il se sentit tiré par le col de la chemise et il ne put que ramper avec un bras et ses genoux jusqu'au salon où ils furent tous réunis.

Alexander les dominait par sa prestance et Harry commençait à jubiler de ce retournement de situation.

\- A partir de maintenant monsieur Potter sera nourri normalement et ne sera plus esclave personnel. Je suis là et je veillerai personnellement à son bien-être. Madame Dursley ? déclara-t-il avec autorité.

Elle sursauta, tremblante et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez emmener votre cher et tendre époux à l'hôpital, bien sûr ne pensez même pas à prévenir les flics car je peux manipuler leurs esprits avec ma magie et ça me mettrait terriblement en colère… Compris ?

Elle hocha précipitamment la tête, complètement soumise.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, veuillez me répondre verbalement.

Elle couina un oui puis aida son mari à se lever avant de regarder son fils avachi sur le canapé, cependant Alex devança son idée.

\- Il restera là, dans son état c'est plus prudent.

Elle dut le prendre comme une menace car ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et d'une posture résignée elle guida le blessé vers la sortie.

Lorsque le couple quitta la maison, Alex lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Désolé pour tout ce cirque mais certaines personnes ne comprennent que la menace.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Ils l'avaient mérité et… merci.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, rétorqua Alex en allumant la télévision et en montant le son.

Les yeux verts brillèrent de curiosité et le mercenaire l'invita à s'installer dans la cuisine, autour d'un verre de jus d'orange piqué dans le réfrigérateur. Maintenant ils pouvaient parler sans être inquiétés.

\- Je me nomme Alexander Lowell et comme tu l'as sans doute compris ton parrain m'a engagé pour te protéger. Personne ne doit le savoir, avec la politique du ministère cette mission me mettrait dans une situation dangereuse et précaire si ça se savait.

Harry fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Le ministère ne chercherait pas plutôt à l'aider ? Surtout avec le retour de Voldemort !

\- J'ai entièrement confiance en mes amis et au professeur Dumbledore. Et quelle politique ?

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et assure-moi que tes amis ne parleront jamais à une tierce personne.

Buté, Harry allait défendre l'honneur de ses amis avec ardeur puis il se souvint désagréablement de quelques épisodes fâcheux. Par exemple la première année où Ron avait parlé à qui voulait l'entendre -ou pas -du combat contre le troll malgré sa gêne mais aussi la trahison, guidée par la jalousie lors du Tournoi. Ou encore Hermione et sa fâcheuse tendance à aller voir n'importe quelle autorité au moindre problème, de préférence un professeur et de plus derrière son dos. Comme la fois où Harry avait reçu son Firebolt, Hermione avait juste foncé directement chez le professeur McGonagall sans le prévenir.

Il avala difficilement sa salive sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge.

\- Et le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- J'aimerai juger par moi-même, s'il est de confiance je n'hésiterai pas à aller le voir, le rassura Alex.

Albus Dumbledore était comme une figure emblématique en Angleterre. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas le contrarier mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de révéler son statut au vieil homme.

\- Bon maintenant je vais t'expliquer la situation globale dans le monde de la magie britannique.

* * *

_Comment va réagir Harry face à toutes ces révélations ? Comment va se passer la cohabitation ? Je vous dis à la prochaine, dans 15 jours ! _

_Aki._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mise au point**

Un fait avéré chez Alexander Lowell : il était complètement inapte à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles avec tact. Une faiblesse qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à corriger car tourner autour du pot pendant un long moment l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs cela faisait toujours rire sa partenaire…

\- Depuis sa résurrection Voldy n'a pas fait parler de lui, silence radio complet. Le ministère déjà fort peu convaincu de vos propos sur le grand retour du grand méchant se conforte dans sa politique de l'autruche. En plus de ne pas y croire ils ont décidé de vous discréditer, une véritable propagande circule dans le monde magique contre vous.

Harry James Potter se sentit pâlir, impossible… Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Son état de choc ne dura guère longtemps car sa colère typique d'adolescent trop téméraire explosa. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les poings serrés, sa magie crépitante autour de lui.

\- VOUS MENTEZ !

Alexander, peu impressionné par cet éclat, sortit de la petite poche magique de son jeans un journal qu'il balança sur la table, dévoilant un titre et une photo d'Harry prise lors du tournoi.

_Les problèmes mentaux du Survivant !_

_Mensonge ou hallucination d'un esprit malade ? _

_Par Rita Skeeter. _

_Page 2 : Témoignage de ses camarades de classe. _

_Page 3 : Interview de son psychomage. _

_Page 4 : Qui a donc tué Cédric Diggory ? _

Le jeune homme ne pouvait en lire plus, il déchira le torchon médiatique et s'affala sur sa chaise, soudain défait. Cela faisait bien des semaines qu'il était isolé, qu'il demandait sans résultat des nouvelles de son monde et… Une sourde colère l'envahit, bien plus froide et pernicieuse. Envers le ministère incompétent, envers la presse corrompue, envers ses amis et le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait abandonné…

Son côté slytherin trop longtemps endormi s'éveilla lentement et l'idée de se servir de l'homme envoyé par son parrain lui vint naturellement.

Alex finit son verre et continua sa tirade, remarquant que son protégé l'écoutait maintenant avec attention.

\- Et maintenant je crains qu'ils ne soient passés à l'acte, les dementors sont connus pour être sous les ordres du ministère. Si tu avais invoqué un patronus lors de l'attaque le ministère se serait fait une joie de t'envoyer devant le tribunal et à t'octroyer une lourde peine.

Harry eut un frisson très désagréable, comme si Voldemort et ses Death Eaters ne suffisaient pas… Condamné encore et toujours à regarder par-dessus son épaule craignant des tentatives d'assassinats. Hors de question ! L'odeur tentatrice de la vengeance le titilla, s'aurait été si facile de succomber, de basculer vers un univers bien sombre. Après tout pourquoi pas détruire ceux qui sont motivés de faire de même ?

Non, c'est un raisonnement de slytherin et de Death Eater, pensa Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? questionna le jeune sorcier à lunettes.

\- Pour l'instant rien, juste faire profil bas pour ne pas donner l'occasion de t'atteindre à tes ennemis. Je m'occupe de tout mais je te promets de ne pas pour autant te laisser à l'écart. Tu dois connaître tous les dangers qui t'entourent, pour ta sécurité.

\- Mais j'ai déjà affronté Volde-

La main du mercenaire fusa rapidement pour recouvrir la bouche du Survivant.

\- Voldy a posé un tabou sur son nom lors de la première guerre, un sortilège complexe et puissant, si on prononce son nom complètement alors il saura qui et où. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de précipiter un combat contre ses minions sans stratégie. Tu comprends ?

Le plus jeune écarquilla des yeux, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens avaient si peur d'un nom bien que ce soit ridicule. Il hocha la tête et la main blanche se retira.

\- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne me l'a jamais dit ?

\- Il doit avoir ses raisons… murmura gravement Alex insufflant un peu plus le doute dans le jeune esprit.

Le mercenaire agita sa main en l'air en murmurant vaguement un _Tempus _et l'heure ainsi que la date s'éleva dans une écriture lumineuse. Ce geste était poussé par la faim.

\- Il est l'heure de manger, tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le repas ? On continuera notre discussion après.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux sorciers se mirent au travail. En entrée une sale de tomates et concombre, ensuite en plat un morceau de bœuf à la poêle accompagné d'haricots verts et de pâtes et pour le dessert la glace qui se trouvait dans le congélateur. Bref un repas équilibré , bon pour le corps.

Cependant ce moment de détente fut légèrement contrarié pour Harry lorsqu'il vit un troisième couvert sur la table.

\- Ton cousin devrait normalement sortir de sa léthargie sous peu, dit Alex le plus naturellement au monde.

Harry serra la mâchoire, furieux, lui qui avait été tant de fois privé de repas il espérait que les Dursley connaissent la faim dévorante, insoutenable…

\- Un problème ? demanda le mercenaire qui le testait.

\- Non… rien…

Le repas fut très étrange. Déjà le mercenaire mit un petit moment pour rassurer Dudley qui ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose des derniers évènements puis à table régna un silence de mort pesant et le jeune homme obèse qui d'habitude ne perdait jamais une occasion de se bâfrer picora craintivement dans son assiette.

A la fin du repas Alex nettoya la table et les couverts avec sa magie faisant définitivement fuir Dudley jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'Harry se posait une question qu'il formula à voix haute.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne reçois pas de lettre du ministère ?

Alex le regarda avec surprise, quelque peu confus.

\- Et pourquoi tu devrais en recevoir ?!

\- Hum… Quand Dobby a fait léviter un gâteau j'ai reçu une lettre me rappelant que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Qui est Dobby, demanda le mercenaire.

\- Un House-elf.

Alex fronça des sourcils.

\- Les Elves s'accordent avec la magie du sorcier, c'est normalement avec celle de son maître, c'est comme rentrer en résonnance mais normalement la Trace ne devrait pas s'activer dans ces cas-là réfléchit Alex à voix haute.

Les House-elves étaient des créatures particulières, puissants mais avec une magie instable. Ils avaient besoin de créer un lien avec un sorcier ou autre hybride pour se stabiliser, de pratiquer la magie sans danger et éviter de mourir jeune de surcroit. Le lien se brisait quand le maître remettait un vêtement à son serviteur.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry un peu perdu.

\- On dit souvent que la Trace est lancée sur les sorciers mineurs mais c'est un abus de langage. Elle est posée en réalité sur la baguette et le sortilège s'annule de lui-même aux 17 ans du sorcier. Si tu ne te sers pas de ta baguette alors c'est impossible que… A moins que… Un sortilège de surveillance… Il en existe tellement… Je n'aime pas ça…

Un sortilège de surveillance basé sur la magie d'Harry Potter, si le sorcier utilise sa magie, baguette ou non alors le ministère est au courant. Peu importe si c'était accidentel, peu importe l'endroit ou les conditions, le ministère était au courant de chaque sort utilisé. Il ne voyait que cette réponse logique dans la situation qu'avait affronté Harry avec l'elf : la créature rentre en résonnance avec le garçon, utilise un sort de lévitation et le sort de surveillance ne fait pas la différence.

Alex n'aimait vraiment pas quand la politique d'un pays abusait de son pouvoir, en général c'était la marque de fabrique des dictatures.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit nauséeux avec cette dernière révélation, on l'espionnait ? Le privait de son intimité ? Cela venait du gouvernement ? Il voulait s'en débarrasser ! Tout de suite !

\- Enlevez le moi, s'écria Harry.

Le mercenaire retint un soupir, sale petit… non non c'était son protégé et juste un gosse qui paniquait. Il ne pouvait le comparer à tous ses anciens clients qui le traitait toujours avec respect et lui parlait avec politesse.

\- Cela n'est pas si facile, il ne suffit pas d'agiter sa baguette avec un _Finite incantatem… _

\- Alors quoi ? coupa brutalement Harry.

Oh par Magia donne-moi la force, pensa Alexander. Il traitait pour la première fois avec un adolescent lors d'une mission.

-Un rituel de purification, prononça Alex lentement avec des trésors de patience.

Remarquant le regard excédé de son protégé il explicita un peu plus son propos.

\- Il permet de purger la cible de toute magie étrangère nuisible, par exemple sort de surveillance, scellement, contrôle, voire de quelques potions indésirables. Les gobelins peuvent le pratiquer contre rémunération cependant, commença Alex en voyant Harry motivé à le subir ici et maintenant.

\- Quoi encore ?

Le ton était agacé, exaspéré et pressant, un joli cocktail pour tester les limites de la patience d'Alex.

\- Premièrement dès que le sort sera supprimé le lanceur le saura et je préfère préparer une contre-attaque avant. Ensuite des sorciers sous les ordres de Dumbledore te surveillent, si j'ai réussi à tromper leur vigilance jusqu'à là, ce n'est pas pour tout foutre par terre maintenant. Pour finir j'aimerai qu'on évite de foncer tête baissée en ne pensant pas à toute les alternatives, c'est le meilleur moyen de se mettre en danger. Compris ? dit le mercenaire en se redressant de toute sa hauteur

Le corps entier de son interlocuteur était visiblement tendu, signe d'un rejet bien adolescent devant l'autorité mais l'adulte décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment, Harry finirait bien par écouter la voix de la raison.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il avec répugnance.

Normalement Alex devait mettre des règles de sécurité avec son protégé mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment, il risquait tout simplement de le braquer définitivement. Et s'il lui offrait quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser ?

\- Si ça peut te rassurer je t'apprendrai à te défendre sans magie, c'est efficace aussi bien contre les sorciers que les non- les moldus.

Harry se détendit légèrement mais pas totalement et une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans son regard.

\- Comme avec oncle Vernon ?

\- Exact, mais ça sera dur. Je vais t'apprendre quelques gestes de self défense puis, si nous avons le temps approfondir, les arts martiaux et améliorer tes réflexes, ton endurance et ta force.

\- On commence quand ?

\- Demain matin, ce soir je vais m'installer ici.

Satisfait, Harry hocha la tête et proposa au mercenaire de s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, là où séjournait tante Marge quand elle était de visite. Alex osa lui rendre la baguette en houx qu'Harry récupéra précieusement puis celui-ci le guida à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre où il laissa le mercenaire seul pour se réfugier dans sa propre chambre au calme. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

L'albinos sortit de sa poche son bagage miniaturisé et allégé puis d'un _Finite Incantatem _ lui redonna sa forme d'origine avant de le poser sur le lit. Il détailla sommairement la chambre, la tapisserie fleurie de pétunia, la lourde armoire en face du lit double, les deux tables de chevet du chaque côté du lit avec une lampe chacune.

Soudain fatigué par cette journée, il s'assit sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie. Rapidement il la ressentit pulser dans chaque particule de son corps, vivante et puissante puis il perçut le lien de familier qu'il effleura de son esprit, appelant son adorable chouette.

Alex sortit de sa transe et alla à la fenêtre. Il le vit, là derrière une clôture, Modingus Fletcher était de retour et fixait la chambre de son protégé. Heureusement le mercenaire était dissimulé par les rideaux en dentelle et la chambre d'ami était un peu plus éloignée. Il se permit donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour sa chouette puis se décala. Maintenant il veillerait à rester loin des fenêtres.

La Dame blanche ne mit pas très longtemps à rejoindre son maître, elle se posa sur son épaule et frotta son visage contre la joue glabre.

\- Artémis ma belle, il faut que tu sois discrète quand tu chasseras cette nuit, murmura-t-il avec affection.

Il observa très vite une réaction plutôt particulière : le plumage se gonfla et elle lui tira une mèche de cheveux brutalement avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. La voilà vexée maintenant…

\- Oh Artémis, tu es la meilleure chasseuse, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre mais la maison est surveillée. Sois prudente, d'accord ?

Dès que les petits yeux noirs si expressif croisèrent son regard, il sut qu'il avait gagné le pardon de son familier.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, bien petite, se trouvait le jeune Potter assis derrière un petit bureau regardant la cage vide d'Hedwig. Il hésita encore quelques minutes avant de prendre un morceau de parchemin et une plume avec son encrier.

_Cher Padfoot, _

_Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé plusieurs événements étranges et j'aimerai des éclaircissements. Deux Dementors m'ont attaqué à Little Whinging, est-ce qu'ils sont maintenant à son service ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer un patronus car un sorcier inconnu s'est interposé et les a fait fuir. Il dit s'appeler Alexander Lowell et que tu l'as engagé pour me protéger. _

_Est-ce vrai ? _

_J'attends avec impatience ta réponse. _

_Harry _

Son harfang des neiges revint de sa chasse, une grenouille dans le bec.

\- Hedwig j'ai besoin de toi ! Laisse tomber ce que tu as apporté, il faut livrer une lettre à Sirius, c'est urgent !

Un regard doré et rond plein de reproches se posa sur le jeune sorcier et celui-ci se démena pour convaincre sa chouette d'abandonner son repas pour un moment. Finalement elle s'envola avec le précieux courrier.

Ainsi une chouette de bien mauvaise humeur arriva à Londres retrouver le parrain de son maître. Peu importe la protection magique autour de la maison, les familiers étaient bien au-dessus de ça ! Elle pénétra donc dans la demeure sinistre sans aucun problème et suivit son instinct jusqu'à une chambre où un homme était plongé dans une lecture. Le son du bruissement des plumes lui fit lever le visage de son livre.

Les yeux gris typiques des Black s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant la chouette puis il fronça des sourcils. Hedwig balança la lettre sur le livre encore ouvert et se posa sur l'épaule avant de donner un puissant coup de bec, entaillant la joue.

C'était sa vengeance… La priver de son repas, mais quelle honte ! Le cri de douleur la remplit d'une puissante satisfaction.

Sirius chassa le volatile en agitant des bras en grommelant sur les chouettes caractérielles. Elle se posa en haut d'une armoire, le dardant d'un regard furieux que Sirius ignora superbement.

Le destinataire ouvrit la lettre et parcourut les mots qui s'alignaientt devant lui dans une écriture empressée. Très vite, une tension dans ses épaules disparut.

\- Ma demande a été acceptée…

On frappa à la porte et le grand Albus Dumbeldore apparut sans attendre de réponse. Ce qui agaça le Lord, même s'il n'aimait pas cette maison il était le maitre des lieux que diable !

\- J'ai remarqué la chouette du jeune Harry, un problème ? demanda le directeur avec son regard d'un bleu pétillant.

Sirius referma la lettre en baissant des yeux, n'ayant pas confiance en son occlumentie, et en soupirant.

\- Non, il s'impatiente. Il souhaite des réponses Albus, je ne suis pas sûr que le couper du monde magique soit une bonne idée. Sa chouette vient même de me molester, dit-il contrit.

Albus regarda la petite entaille qui l'amusa quelque peu mais il prit un ton désolé. Un véritable jeu d'acteur entre les deux hommes.

\- C'est pour le protéger, la situation est plus que complexe et j'espère qu'il profite de ses vacances le plus possible avant d'affronter cette lourde tension. Mais si ça vous rassure je pense qu'Harry peut nous rejoindre à Grimmauld Place, nous organiserons un transfert pour après-demain.

Un soupir de soulagement de la part de Sirius et il le remercia tout en pensant qu'il devait envoyer une lettre de toute urgence à Harry, le rassurer et le prévenir de garder la présence du mercenaire secrète.

Le vénérable directeur quitta sa chambre et Padfoot détruit d'un coup de baguette le courrier incriminant avant de s'installer à son propre bureau où il rédigea sa réponse avec ferveur.

_Harry, _

_J'ai le regret de te dire que les Dementors sont toujours sous les ordres du ministère, c'est de plus en plus inquiétant. Je vais donc te demander de bien suivre les indications de monsieur Lowell. C'est la guilde des mercenaires qui l'envoie et je me sens soulagé qu'il soit à tes côtés. _

_Fais lui confiance, la guilde est respectée et ce n'est pas pour rien. Une fois une mission commencée il la termine peu importe les dangers. Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail quand tu nous rejoindras, dans deux jours. Tiens-toi prêt et préviens ton garde du corps, il doit se cacher et garder sa présence secrète. _

_Sniffle. _

* * *

Salut mes chers lecteurs et lectrice, je vous remercie pour votre soutien. Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'étais en plein déménagement, me noyant sous les cartons. Bref j'espère que le chapitre fut à la hauteur de vos espérances. 

A la prochaine, 

Aki.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Cohabitation**

En plein milieu de la nuit, la chouette harfang retourna auprès de son maître somnolant dans son lit. Sans aucun remord elle le réveilla en donnant des légers coups de bec puis en lui balançant la lettre au visage. C'était urgent hein ?! Voilà monsieur était servi ! Elle retourna sur le bureau sans un regard pour son maître et récupéra la grenouille qu'elle décortiqua rageusement. Ben voilà ! elle n'était plus aussi fraîche maintenant ! Elle abandonna le corps mutilé du batracien et repartit chasser, avec un peu de chance elle tomberait sur un mulot bien dodu.

Et son maître devra nettoyer derrière elle, ça lui apprendra à la déranger au moment du repas !

Harry sursauta, un cri au bord des lèvres, en se redressant violement. Il regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Il perçut juste la forme floue de sa chouette. Il attrapa ses lunettes qu'il mit sur le nez avant de remarquer la lettre qui glissait sur son oreiller. Avec avidité il la prit et l'ouvrit mais la lecture ne le satisfaisait qu'à moitié.

Oh ! il était content de retrouver son parrain mais trop de questions en suspens… Et en plus ce n'était que maintenant qu'on daignait enfin lui donner des informations et c'était si maigre ! Quelle frustration !

Harry soupira puis descendit de son lit pour atteindre la latte branlante du parquet qu'il délogea afin d'y mettre le courrier.

En relevant la tête il remarqua l'absence de sa chouette mais aussi le cadavre de la grenouille. Il posa la main devant sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de dégout : les viscères, les muscles et les os étaient bien en évidence alors que le tout était entouré par une petite flaque de sang. Il sentit la colère poindre mais elle fut très vite remplacée par une forte culpabilité. Hedwig était sa meilleure amie, sa seule ici à Privet Drive, et il avait été désagréable avec elle. Et maintenant elle était furieuse, il se promit de se faire pardonner à son retour.

Le jeune homme bailla, la fatigue le rattrapant de manière fulgurante mais tout d'abord il devait nettoyer ça. Il ne pouvait dormir à côté d'un animal mort baignant dans son sang. Il sortit de sa chambre et le son de ses pas sur le parquet du couloir réveilla un mercenaire qui ne dormait que d'une oreille.

Alerte, Alexander attrapa sa baguette et son Baretta en se levant silencieusement, il s'adossa à côté de la porte et alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos _informulé. En entendant les pas devant sa porte il l'ouvrit brutalement et mit en joue l'intrus, la lumière du sort aveuglant la personne. Le mercenaire reconnut tout de suite son protégé et baissa son arme et sa baguette en se détendant.

\- PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER, s'écria Harry en frottant ses yeux endoloris par la lumière.

Alex annula le _Lumos _puis pointa sa baguette au niveau des yeux d'Harry et murmura un sort faiblement et tout de suite la sensation de brûlure disparut ainsi que les formes « fantomatiques » dans sa vision. L'albinos connaissait bien ce sort car il en avait eu besoin durant toute son enfance à cause de ses yeux sensibles au soleil. Ensuite il fit réapparaître la lumière mais à plus faible intensité et vers le sol.

\- Excuse moi je pensais qu'on avait un intrus hostile dans la maison.

\- Ben il est devant moi, grommela mesquinement Harry.

\- Et si on demandait son avis, à ton parrain ? Lui qui a promis 15 millions de gallions en échange de ta protection ? Mon travail est de penser au pire, de m'y préparer et d'agir en conséquence. Un jour ma paranoïa te sauvera la vie ainsi que peut être celle de tes amis si je me sens magnanime, d'accord ? Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter quand la personne censée te protéger n'accourt pas au moindre signe suspect, rétorqua le mercenaire sèchement.

Harry allait répliquer quand il remarqua, non pas la tenue minimaliste du mercenaire –un simple boxer gris- mais l'arme à feu pointée vers le sol. Il se sentit mal à l'aise d'être en présence d'un engin de mort.

\- Un FLINGUE ?!

Alex retint un soupir.

\- Oui un flingue que je manipule parfaitement. Pour ton information, ta baguette est aussi une arme et le corps humain peut tout aussi bien tuer, il suffit juste d'un coup bien placé avec suffisamment de force. Mon Baretta, ma baguette et mes connaissances en combat sont là pour te protéger et tuer tes ennemis au besoin, dit-il d'une voix plus douce, presque rassurante.

Harry imaginait parfaitement Voldemort, Malfoy ou encore Snape le corps criblé de balles comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action à la télévision et frisson d'anticipation parcourut son corps. Soudain toute colère envolée il hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… hum… merci.

\- Je t'en prie…

Un silence en peu gênant s'installa. Il fut brisé par le mercenaire.

\- Bon il faut retourner se coucher, demain tu as ta première séance de self-défense.

\- Heu, d'abord je dois nettoyer un truc.

\- Ooh je vois, je vais te laisser alors, dit-il taquin.

Et alors qu'il passait la porte de sa chambre il entendit un « Ce n'est pas ça » crié par un Harry Potter les joues rougies par la gêne et la honte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait, Alexander se réveilla en pleine forme. Il commença sa journée par une séance de musculation qui dura une demi-heure puis il attrapa des vêtements et ses affaires de toilette. Il alla à la salle de bain et se prépara : une douche de cinq minutes avec un gel douche mêlé à la lotion qui lui permettait de protéger sa peau hypersensible aux UVs puis il se sécha. Il s'habilla d'un jeans clair et d'un simple débardeur noir. Il pensa à mettre ses lentilles qui le protégeaient de la luminosité avant de quitter la salle de bain et de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Il n'allait pas s'étaler dans cette chambre.

Alex descendit pour aller à la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner à l'américaine : des pancakes arrosés de sirops d'érables, des œufs brouillés accompagnés de bacons fumés et de saucisses puis le sacro-saint café. La préparation lui prit bien une heure et une fois le repas disposé sur la table il alla réveiller Harry.

Le mercenaire pénétra dans la chambre silencieusement et la détailla : Un petit lit de camps aux draps grisâtes usés où il percevait son protégé endormi, un bureau rongé par le temps, une chaise branlante et une armoire avec une porte manquante. C'était misérable…

Il s'avança vers la forme recroquevillée et remarqua le visage crispé du jeune homme signe d'un cauchemar. Il posa une main sur l'épaule et la secoua doucement.

\- Harry, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Le jeune homme grogna faiblement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il sembla un instant perdu puis il tourna la tête vers son garde du corps en se redressant. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Environ 7h du matin, répondit le mercenaire.

A la surprise d'Alexander, Harry se leva sans râler de son lit. A vrai dire le jeune homme était habitué aux réveils plus musclés de sa famille à des heures très matinales pour les tâches ménagères. 7 heure du matin était limite une grasse matinée pour Harry, en plus de ça le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt.

Malgré les débuts difficiles Harry voyait les bons côtés de la présence du mercenaire.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Harry écarquilla des yeux devant le repas bien fourni, des saucisses au petit déjeuner ? Et d'où venaient ces pancakes ? Alex les avait faits ? L'eau lui vint à la bouche.

Ils s'installèrent à table et se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant de déguster les plats.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius, annonça Harry en rajoutant beaucoup de lait dans son café.

Alex le fixa silencieusement, attendant la suite, même s'il pensait que l'envoi de courrier était risqué. Et si un ennemi l'interceptait ? Ils courraient à la catastrophe.

\- On vient me chercher demain.

\- Je disparaîtrais donc durant la nuit, mais je garderai un œil sur ton transfert.

Un cri strident fit sursauter Harry et Alex tourna la tête vers le salon, reconnaissant sa chouette qui arrivait de la chambre. La Dame blanche tenait dans ses serres une épaulière en cuir rembourré qu'elle lâcha sur les genoux de son maître avant de faire un demi-tour gracieux dans les airs pour se poser sur le table. Elle regarda avec espoir Alexander de ses yeux noirs expressifs.

\- J'ai compris, soupira faussement Alex ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était gaga de sa chouette.

Il enfila la protection et la chouette n'attendit pas une seconde pour se poser dessus avant de fermer les yeux et de somnoler.

\- Je te présente Artémis, Artémis tu veux dire bonjour ?

En réponse, la chouette enfonça sa tête dans la chevelure de son maître. Alex soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « Apparemment non… ». Son familier agissait toujours comme un gros bébé.

Harry regarda la relation entre le sorcier et l'animal, ayant un pincement au cœur en pensant instantanément à Hedwig. Elle lui manquait… Il avait été un véritable idiot !

Le petit déjeuner se termina en silence puis Alex demanda à Harry de se préparer pour l'initiation au self-défense. De son côté il nettoya la cuisine avec sa magie puis il prépara le salon, rétrécissant le mobilier et le rangeant. Il aurait préféré faire la séance dehors cependant ce n'était pas prudent.

Alex demanda gentiment à sa chouette de continuer sa sieste ailleurs car il aurait bientôt besoin de faire des gestes amples en démonstration. Heureusement elle ne fit pas sa capricieuse et s'installa sur le poteau de départ de l'escalier alors qu'Harry arrivait fin prêt et motivé.

\- Alors tout d'abord je dois t'expliquer le principe de cette pratique. La self-défense a pour but d'apprendre à réagir à toute menace potentielle, de savoir se protéger du tac-o-tac aux différents angles d'attaques, par devant, derrière, de côté, et à tout type d'assaut, les saisies, les étranglés, les tirés, les poussés… Il y a aussi une gestion de la distance et de la posture à imprégner. Bien sûr le mieux est d'éviter tout conflits, je ne veux plus voir ce que j'ai vu hier, compris ?

\- Quoi ? cracha Harry impulsivement.

\- Tu as provoqué ton cousin alors que tu avais la possibilité de rester en sécurité, un coup de poing peut te tuer ou te paralyser à vie, je ne déconne pas. Même pour les sorciers c'est compliqué de réparer une lésion de la moelle épinière. Pour te donner une image, il faut que le médicomage intervienne dans l'heure pour guérir le patient avec succès sinon il y a juste 50% de chance.

Le Survivant s'imagina en fauteuil roulant, incapable de marcher, courir, jouer au Quidditch, complètement vulnérable à Voldemort et aux Dursley… Cela le terrifia… Pâle et la gorge nouée il hocha la tête.

\- Bien reprenons, soupira Alex, je vais te montrer les types d'agressions, comment agir au ralenti puis on va travailler sur la fluidité et la vitesse. Cela va prendre du temps avant que ça devienne un réflexe.

\- Je serai patient, promit Harry sérieusement.

Ils remarquèrent à peine Dudley descendre des escaliers et sortir pour aller chez un de ses amis, trop de sorciers d'après lui et l'absence de ses parents ne le rassurait pas.

Et ainsi commença le cours. Comme il était prévu, Harry vit et subit différents assauts dans une certaine sécurité puis il apprit une garde basique ainsi que les différents gestes simples de défense. Il fut d'abord cobaye, ensuite le mercenaire s'était laissé faire. Cependant quand ils passaient au niveau supérieur, Harry n'arrivait plus à rien. Il allait se plaindre mais le regard de son instructeur l'en dissuada complètement. Ce dernier semblait lire dans ses pensées.

La séance dura un long moment cependant ils ne virent pas le temps passer, le son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sonna la fin de l'entraînement. Alex se plaça devant Harry en sortant sa baguette, un sort aux bords des lèvres, mais ce n'était que le couple Dursley.

Vernon, un bras en écharpe, vira au rouge alors que sa femme palissait à vue d'œil. Ils avaient espéré quoi ? Sa disparition totale à leur retour ?

\- VOUS ! SALE VERMINE, QUE FAITES-VOUS ENCORE CHEZ MOI ?!

Le beuglement du père de famille lui apporta la réponse. Alex se redressa de toute sa hauteur, se rendant imposant avec ses 1m80 et ses épaules larges.

\- Modérez votre ton, Dursley, à moins que vous vouliez que je vous brise le bras ou… non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Et si je vous rendais muet ? Cela me ferait des vacances, ricana Alex avec un sourire inquiétant.

Pétunia referma rapidement la porte, la peur que les voisins entendent son mari crier ainsi et posa sa main sur le bras valide de son époux pour le calmer. Cependant elle remarqua l'absence de meubles du salon et se pétrifia d'horreur.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait de mes meubles, bégaya-t-elle.

Son mari devint encore plus rouge et oublia très vite la menace sous l'effet de la rage. De sa lourde démarche il s'avança rapidement et envoya son poing gauche vers le visage de l'albinos. Le mercenaire esquiva et donna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre de Vernon. L'oncle de son protégé eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genou.

Alex soupira. Les gens n'apprennent jamais de leur leçon, pensa-t-il.

Avec sa baguette il remit tout à sa place puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Si tu veux tu peux aller prendre une douche et te changer pendant que je discute avec tes tuteurs.

\- Je préfère rester, répondit le plus jeune en sueur qui ne voulait pas rater une miette.

La main contre son ventre Vernon les fusilla du regard, la haine visible sur son visage, et Pétunia paniqua, elle se plaça à côté de son mari pour le soutenir et constata à sa plus grande horreur l'absence de son fils chéri.

\- Où est mon Dudlynouchet ?! Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui frôlait les aigus.

\- Rien du tout, il est parti ce matin et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis, annonça-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Si vous pensez que je vais croire des comme vous, commença Vernon en se relevant.

Agacé, Alexander lui lança un _Bloclang, _le condamnant au silence puis avec sa magie il les cloua tous deux sur le canapé sous le regard pleinement satisfait d'Harry et le couinement misérable de Pétunia. Il tira ensuite le fauteuil face à eux et s'y assit.

\- Demain nous partons, nous devrons donc cohabiter jusqu'à notre départ. Je n'espère pas le grand amour hein, on se contentera simplement de s'ignorer. Alors on abandonne ses petites habitudes où Harry était votre serviteur attitré. Si vous tentez quoi que soit envers notre intégrité morale ou physique je vous laisse imaginer tout ce que je peux faire, avec ou sans magie, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

La tante trembla de peur et l'oncle pâlit, Harry en profita pour régler quelques petits détails. Il s'avança, la tête haute, pour se poster à côté d'Alexander, et toisa ses tuteurs.

\- C'est fini, terminé. Je ne me lèverai plus à cinq heure du matin pour travailler, je ne me contenterai plus de vos miettes pour les repas, je ne serai plus votre punching ball pour chaque chose qui ne va pas, j'arrêterai de porter les loques de Dudley.

Vernon, rouge, s'agita mais ne pouvait briser le sort qui le retenait au canapé et Pétunia semblait avoir avaler un citron, or un regard menaçant d'Alexander tua dans l'œuf toute récrimination.

Je ne pourrais pas être toujours là… Harry doit quitter les Dursley avant sa majorité, pensa le mercenaire en annulant ses sorts.

Pétunia posa une main sur le bras de son époux et lui murmura « On doit aller chercher notre Dudley », ils quittèrent la maison et en marchant dans la rue Vernon pesta, la moustache frémissante.

\- Comment on peut laisser des monstres dans notre maison, Pet ? Et tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ce petit vaurien de Potter ?! Quelle ingratitude ! Nous l'avons accueilli sous notre toit, l'avons habillé et nourri !

\- Chuut Vernon, les voisins…

Pétunia tira son long cou chevalin pour regarder si l'éclat de son mari n'émoussait pas leur si bonne réputation de famille normale mais heureusement les gens s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs maisons à cause d'un énième jour de canicule.

\- Je te jure Pétunia, qu'à la moindre occasion, je ferai payer au garçon son impertinence, il n'osera même plus user de son anormalité, promit le père de famille sérieusement.

\- Et comment ? Tant que le puissant anormal sera avec lui… frissonna sa femme.

Vernon renifla.

\- Comme si on voulait protéger ce garçon de son plein grès, je parie que d'ici l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là.

Bien au-dessus des idées de vengeances, les deux sorciers préparaient un déjeuner un peu tardif puis mangèrent rapidement.

\- On reprends l'entraînement ? demanda Harry en faisant la vaisselle.

\- Non, ton corps est déjà à bout, il faut y aller progressivement, répondit Alex.

Le jeune sorcier se pinça les lèvres, retenant une remarque, il souhaitait apprendre le plus vite possible et… il ne devait pas se mettre à dos son garde du corps. A la place il décida de faire ses devoirs, pour une fois ça serait fait à l'avance et il ne recevrait pas de commentaires désagréables de la part d'Hermione. A chaque fois il avait essayé de lui expliquer que les Dursley ne lui permettait pas de faire ses devoirs mais sa confiance envers toute forme d'autorité la rendait butée.

Il monta dans sa chambre, entendant d'une oreille sa très chère famille rentrer et s'installa à son bureau après avoir récupéré un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume qu'il avait dissimulés dans sa planque. Il décida de commencer par la métamorphose, l'intitulé du devoir était « Quels sont les sortilèges de métamorphoses qui peuvent être utilisés lors des duels ? Expliquez leurs effets ». Sujet très intéressant à ses yeux mais… Les images d'allumettes transformées en épingles, d'animaux en verres à pied et de cafards en boutons de manchette défilèrent dans son esprit. Mouais, il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur cette matière, se complaisant du strict minimum.

Harry mordilla le bout de sa plume avant de soupirer et de la reposer, il se releva en pensant au sorcier plus âgé qui pourrait l'aider et sortit de sa chambre pour remarquer qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'ami.

Il l'apostropha.

\- Monsieur Lowell.

\- Oui ? dit Alex en se retournant.

Harry se doutant que l'adulte ne lui donnerait pas les réponses si c'était pour un devoir décida de ruser.

\- Je me demande… Si on pouvait utiliser la métamorphose ou les potions dans un combat, jusqu'à là j'ai toujours utilisé l'_Expelliarmus_ mais je crains qu'avec le temps ça ne suffise pas.

Alex leva un sourcil, dubitatif, ça sortait d'où ? Il haussa des épaules, bon ça pourrait toujours servir…

\- Oui, par exemple avec la métamorphose tu peux modifier l'environnement de ton assaillant. Changer le sol en glace, en sable mouvant, voire en bassin. Tu peux aussi modifier ses vêtements, une cravate en serpent, une veste en un tas d'araignées grouillantes ou un chapeau en corbeau. Tu peux même transformer l'environnement en arme, des feuilles en couteaux que tu peux propulser sur ton ennemi avec un sort. En bref tout ce qui peut surprendre ton adversaire. Pour les potions, il y a celles de « soutien » qui te permet de renforcer ton endurance, ta force ou ta vitesse puis celles offensives, tu peux les lancer et quand le flacon se brise elle dégage un gaz toxique ou aveuglant, voire une explosion, expliqua-t-il en pensant à sa propre expérience.

\- Et comment s'appelle les sorts ?

Alex prit son temps pour lui détailler les formules et les divers effets en rajoutant d'autres exemples alors qu'Harry notait tout précieusement dans son esprit. Le plus jeune était impressionné par tant de savoir et le remercia chaudement quand Alex eut terminé. Il retourna dans sa chambre et écrivit frénétiquement. Il passa ensuite à un autre devoir.

Le soir venu Harry avait tout terminé. Alex l'appela pour le dîner qui fut d'un certain sens étrange. Les Dursley avaient mangé avant et regardaient maintenant leur télévision en ignorant complètement les deux sorciers. Personne ne parlait, aucun regard noir, rien à part le son d'un top show.

Le silence régna un long moment au 4, Privet Drive et dans la nuit le mercenaire quitta silencieusement la maison, reprenant son ancien poste d'obsservation. Il attendit longuement et sa chouette le rejoignit après sa chasse nocturne. Le matin arriva et il se concentra un peu plus.

8h : la maison s'éveillait.

9h30 : Les Dursley quittèrent leur maison et prirent la voiture.

10h15 : Des sorciers transplanèrent dans la rue. Derrière ses multiplettes il reconnut Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Hestia Jones. Le groupe s'avança jusqu'au 4 et sonna, Harry vint les ouvrir. Le plus jeune semblait en pleine forme. Tout le monde entra et quand il vit Kingsley sortir dans le jardin, il envoya sa chouette à son encontre.

L'auror visitait avec nonchalance pour voir si Alex lui avait laissé quelque chose et dans le jardin il remarqua une chouette effraie, il se rappela tout de suite que son comparse en possédait une.

\- Artémis ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle hocha la tête et Kingsley eut une idée, il rentra et piqua discrètement un bout de papier sur un bloc note puis ressortit par le jardin. Il y nota une série de chiffres et le laissa tomber au sol avant de rejoindre les autres membres de l'ordre.

\- C'est bon, la voie est libre, annonça-t-il de son ton lent et grave.

Quand l'albinos récupéra le mot il eut un sourire en coin, devant lui des coordonnées géographiques et une heure.

* * *

Hey salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et la suite sera posté dans deux semaines.

Petite question : Est-ce que vous aimerez des chapitres bonus ? Ils seront sur mes OCs, vous lirez des passages importants de leur vie et vous apprendrez à les connaître. Ils n'interviendront pas dans le rythme de publication des chapitres normaux et je les posterai de temps en temps, si je suis en avance dans mon écriture.

A la prochaine,

Aki.


	7. Chapitre bonus 1

_Hey salut tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre bonus sur Alexander. Alors avant toute chose je conseille aux âmes sensibles de ne pas le lire ! Bref pour les autres je vous annonce que les événements racontés dans les chapitres bonus seront vaguement mentionnés par les personnages dans l'histoire. Cela va m'éviter de couper un chapitre pour insérer un flash back._

_Bonne lecture,  
Aki._

* * *

**Chapitre bonus : Famille brisée. **

La soirée était plutôt douce. Un délicat vent chaud soufflait sur Portland, ville immense de l'Oregon très agréable avec ses nombreux parcs et la nature environnante. A Forest Park, lieu boisé idéal pour la randonné ou l'observation ornithologique était caché une maison sorcière. C'était le petit coin de paradis d'une famille, invisible aux yeux des non-maj, les Lowell.

Le père, Éric Lowell, grand brun aux yeux gris, sa femme, Nora Lowell, une albinos au sourire communicatif et à la douceur incroyable, et enfin le fils de 7 ans, Alexander qui détenait la même particularité génétique que sa mère.

Les parents étaient tous deux aurors pour le MACUSA, ils partaient souvent par cheminette pour répondre à des urgences mais pour une fois ils avaient pu passer une journée tranquille avec leur fils.

Des éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le jardin alors que le père et le fils s'amusaient avec des pistolets à eau non-maj. Nora s'approcha discrètement derrière son époux avec un autre pistolet à eau en posant à doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant signe à son fils. Alex gloussa puis les deux albinos crièrent ensemble « A L'ATTAQUE ». Ils arrosèrent des pieds à la tête Éric qui les suppliait théâtralement.

Soudain les deux adultes arrêtèrent de s'amuser, la mine sérieuse ils essayèrent de distinguer quelque chose à travers les bois qui entouraient la maison. Alex commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Papa ? Maman ?

\- Les protections sont tombées, on se replie à l'intérieur, ordonna Éric.

Nora sortit sa baguette alors que le père portait son fils dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent dans la maison. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée Nora monta de nouvelles protections en utilisant son sang mêlé à des runes et Éric se dirigea vers un placard où il déposa son fils.

\- Alex, mon ange, je vais te demander de rester là et de ne faire aucun bruit. D'accord ?

\- Mais papa, commença le petit garçon au bord des larmes.

\- Tout va bien se passer mon grand, juste obéis, coupa le père avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Éric referma les portes persiennes qui permettaient à la personne à l'intérieur de voir un minimum ce qui se passait dans le salon puis il posa un sort de scellement et un de silence avant de rejoindre sa femme pour l'aider. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir car la porte explosa avec un _Confringo_. Le père hurla de douleur car un éclat de la porte se logea dans sa cuisse.

A l'entente de ces bruits effrayants Alex poussa un cri qui fut heureusement étouffé par le sort et les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Très vite il entendit un échange de nombreux sorts entre ses parents et deux personnes inconnues.

Rapidement la blessure handicapa sérieusement Éric qui fut victime d'un _Incarcerem. _Nora redoubla d'ardeur à la vue de son mari ligoté par des cordes magiques. Comme une tigresse elle réussit à blesser mortellement un des intrus avec un _Diffendo _au niveau de ventre, les entrailles se répandant au pied de l'homme qui s'effondra avec un gargouillement écœurant.

\- Sale pute, s'écria le deuxième intrus.

Il lança un _Incendio _qui atteignit le bras dominant de Nora, elle n'avait pu esquiver à cause des débris et la voilà rendue inapte à se défendre. Vulnérable. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la fulgurante brûlure elle reçut un _Incarcerem. _

Un _Mobilicorpus _pour Éric qui se débattait, en vain, et une poignée dans les longs cheveux de Nora qui se fit traîner au sol, les parents d'Alex finirent dans le salon. L'intrus installa le père dans un épais fauteuil –celui où le couple se blottissait tous les soirs avec une couverture - et la mère sur le tapis –là où la petite famille jouait souvent aux jeux de sociétés-.

\- Je te promets que je vais te renvoyer en prison, ordure ! Et cette fois-ci je veillerai à ton exécution, dit Éric avec hargne.

Alex ne manquait rien, son visage aux rondeurs enfantines plaqué contre les interstices de la porte du placard. Un halètement de terreur passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il vit son père recevoir un coup de poing au visage.

\- J'ai perdu deux frères, un pendant l'évasion et un autre par ta chienne de femme. Vous allez me le payer.

Le fugitif recula et continua son discours.

\- A cause de vous je n'ai pas pu baiser cette fille, vous avez une idée de combien de temps nous l'avions suivie ? On rêvait d'entendre ses cris et ensuite de la voir suffoquer, mourir peu à peu… Mes frères ne pourront plus s'amuser mais je vais rattraper ça, ici et maintenant, dit-il en se rapprochant de Nora sous les protestations du père.

Nora lui cracha au visage avec un air de défi, combattante jusqu'au bout.

\- Les renforts sont en route et tu rejoindras tes frères dans la tombe, cracha-t-elle.

Le criminel ricana et ce qui suivit resta à jamais gravé dans l'esprit d'Alex. Les vêtements qui se déchirent, les gémissements de douleurs de sa mère, les coups de rein aussi vifs qu'une lame, les pleurs, les supplications de son père, le désespoir, la terreur puis les suffocations de sa mère alors que deux mains puissantes serraient encore et encore… Le corps de sa mère qui s'affaisse pour ne plus jamais bouger sous les hurlements de son père qui se brise, succombant dans la folie. Paralysé par l'horreur, Alex vit le meurtrier se relever en remontant son pantalon avec un dernier regard hautain sur le cadavre meurtri et nu puis se tourner vers son père.

La baguette magique en main il lança avec une profonde satisfaction un _Diffendo _sur le ventre de son père. La mort emporta le dernier membre de sa famille.

Les sorts qui protégeaient l'enfant disparurent et le criminel entendit les sanglots d'un petit garçon. Lentement il s'approcha du placard qu'il ouvrit, avant de se mettre à la hauteur du petit corps tremblant.

\- Et petit, tu as aimé le spectacle ? chuchota-t-il

Les yeux grands ouverts, Alex ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la folie malsaine, sa voix était coincé au fond de sa gorge et ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

\- Et ben, tu es jaloux de n'avoir pu participer à la fête c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas petit…, commença-t-il en posant une main dans les cheveux blancs.

Il se pencha et la bouche ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'enfant terrifié.

\- Un jour je reviendrai et je te baiserai comme ta chienne de mère, murmura-t-il comme un secret important.

Alexander sombra dans l'inconscience, seul survivant d'un massacre dans un petit coin de paradis.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le transfert **

Le bruit des vociférations de sa famille réveilla ce matin-là le jeune Potter. Inquiet, il tendit l'oreille, se redressant dans son lit, puis poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Ils râlaient car le réfrigérateur était vide et que « les anormaux volaient la nourriture aux honnêtes gens ». Sa tante calma le jeu, ayant peur que « le puissant anormal puisse les entendre ». Harry se garda bien de descendre pour leur indiquer que le mercenaire était parti car il aimait les écouter s'agiter comme des poulets sans tête.

\- Tu te rends compte Pétunia ?! Je ne peux pas recevoir de prix prestigieux avec le ventre vide !

Curieux, Harry leva un sourcil et se leva pour entrouvrir la porte. Il entendit sa tante lui proposer de prendre un brunch dans un restaurant puis de faire des courses à leur retour. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Elle s'y faufila difficilement à cause du bazar au sol, mélange d'habits sales, de magazines et d'emballages de biscuits vides.

\- Dudley, réveille-toi mon chéri, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Un grognement étouffé puis le bruissement des draps.

\- Maman, il est trop tôt, se plaignit son fils.

\- S'il te plait, nous allons recevoir un prix très important et avant ça on va prendre un petit déjeuner au restaurant.

\- J'ai prévu un truc avec mes amis…

\- On va faire des courses après mon chéri, on t'achètera un petit truc, d'accord ?

Un long silence et Harry serra les poings, devinant parfaitement que son obèse de cousin réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien taxer.

\- O.K je me dépêche, répondit finalement Dudley.

Autant que peut ton gros cul, pensa avec acidité Harry.

Le jeune sorcier referma la porte, dégoûté, et remarqua sa chouette qui somnolait. Il s'approcha d'elle mais n'osa pas la déranger malgré son envie de se confondre en excuses. Cependant Hedwig ouvrit ses yeux dorés pour le fixer.

\- Hey ma grande… Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler ainsi et t'empêcher de manger ta proie. J'ai reporté ma colère et ma frustration sur toi mais je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en Ron et Hermione.

Elle hulula tendrement et Harry la caressa, tout pardonné. Ils profitèrent de ce petit moment de complicité puis Harry se rappela qu'il devait faire sa malle. Il annonça le départ prochain au harfang puis commença à réunir ses affaires. Cependant oncle Vernon entra dans sa chambre comme un conquérant avec son costume luxueux.

\- Nous partons, annonça-t-il

\- D'accord, répondit Harry mollement, peu impressionné.

\- Je veux dire par là, moi, ta tante et Dudley.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris, répondit Harry.

Vernon serra son poing valide mais se retint in extremis de le frapper pour une réponse qu'il jugeait trop insolente. Mais du point de vue de Vernon toutes les réponses de plus de deux mots étaient insolentes.

\- Il t'est interdit de quitter ta chambre pendant notre absence, de toucher à la télévision ou encore à la chaîne stéréo et d'ailleurs … je vais fermer ta chambre à clé, dit-il sèchement.

\- Et je te rappelle mon oncle que je dois partir aujourd'hui mais tu veux peut-être que j'en parle à mon garde du corps.

\- Je viens d'aller voir la chambre d'ami, il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de t'abandonner, répondit perfidement Vernon.

\- Il est juste parti faire une ronde dans le quartier, tu sais, pour voir si je ne cours aucun danger extérieur mais si tu veux on peut lui en parler à son retour. Il ne devrait plus tarder, rétorqua Harry du tac-o-tac.

Son oncle le fusilla du regard mais n'eut aucun autre geste menaçant, ayant enfin appris la leçon puis quitta la chambre sans la verrouiller. Le sorcier termina donc de ranger sa malle et entendit les pas lourds de son oncle s'éloigner et descendre les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture démarra et Harry soupira de soulagement, enfin tranquille !

Il s'allongea et Hedwig se coucha à côté de lui, attendant la venue des sorciers. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Harry sauta sur ses pieds, impatient. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte, entendant une voix bien connu vociférer.

\- Non mais quelle idée de sonner et s'il y avait des ennemis à l'intérieur ? Bravo on vient de leur annoncer notre venue !

Un visage couturé par les cicatrices, des longs cheveux gris et un nez dont il manquait une partie, Alastor Moody dans toute sa splendeur.

Remus qui se faisait proprement sermonner tourna son visage fatigué vers Harry.

\- Salut Harry je suis heureux de te revoir, nous sommes venu te chercher. Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi de même professeur Lupin, et oui je vais bien, répondit-il.

\- Dépêchons nous d'entrer, on est trop à découvert, ordonna l'ancien auror.

Harry se décala pour laisser la voie libre, Remus entra puis Alastor et une femme au visage pâle en forme de cœur et des courts cheveux violets hérissés en pointe.

\- Salut Harry ! Tu es tel que je l'imaginais, lança-t-elle.

\- Oui il ressemble beaucoup à James mais ne reste pas dans le passage Tonks, fit une voix lente et très grave.

C'était un homme grand à la peau de couleur noire, un anneau en or scintillait à son oreille sous les reflets du soleil.

\- Hum, enchanté, dit Harry gêné par tant d'attention.

Après le sorcier entra une femme aux joues roses et à la chevelure noire qui posait son regard curieux partout. Harry referma la porte et se tourna vers le groupe peu commun dans le salon.

\- Je suis bien content que les Dursley soient partis, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme à la couleur de cheveux particulière, la plus jeune du groupe d'ailleurs, eut un énorme sourire, fière.

\- C'est grâce à moi ! Je les ai attirés dehors en leur envoyant une lettre par la poste moldue pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient les grands gagnants du concours de la plus belle pelouse. Ils sont en route pour la remise des prix, annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

De stupeur Harry ouvrit la bouche puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, imaginant parfaitement sa très chere famille face à une salle vide dans leurs sublimes tenues.

\- Nous partons, n'est-ce pas ? On va au Terrier ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non, trop risqué, répondit Moody dans un grognement en tirant sa flasque de whisky de sa poche.

Harry eut un frisson, se rappelant du faux Mad-Eye qui buvait du polyjuice avec sa flasque et se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le faux œil tourna dans sa direction et l'ancien auror poussa un autre grognement.

\- D'ailleurs qui nous prouve que c'est le vrai Potter.

Remus soupira, désabusé par cette paranoïa toujours plus forte.

\- Harry, quel est la forme de ton patronus ?

\- C'est Prongs, répondit-il.

Remus hocha la tête en direction de Mad-Eye.

\- C'est curieux… fit une voix féminine en marmonnant.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua la femme aux cheveux noirs qui étudiait le grille-pain. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Remus se décida à faire les présentations. Il commença par Alastor puis Nymphadora…

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus ! C'est Tonks !

\- Qui préfère qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille ? acheva Remus en ignorant le dernier commentaire de la jeune femme

Ensuite il présenta Kingsley Shacklebolt qui s'inclina avant d'inspecter les lieux.

\- Et voici Hestia Jones.

La femme dans la cuisine lui fit un petit coucou de la main. Harry les salua ne pouvant se défaire de sa gêne.

\- Et nous partons comment ? demanda le Potter.

\- Au départ on devait partir de nuit sur balais mais ton parrain s'est insurgé, informa Mad-Eye

\- Trop visible, dangereux et idéal pour les embuscades. Je suis d'accord avec lui, surtout que presque la moitié de l'Ordre voulait être de la partie, dit Kingsley en se dirigeant vers le jardin.

\- Donc padfoot a voulu que ce soit par Portkey, continua Remus.

\- Mais les Portkey sont régulés et couteux, coupa Tonks.

\- Cependant Siri a rappelé une ancienne loi, celle qui permet au président-sorcier du Wizengamot de faire des Portkey sans devoir s'expliquer.

\- Qui est le président sorcier ? Et qu'est-ce que le Wizengamot ?

Tout le groupe le fixa, choqué et Remus d'un ton professoral lui expliqua.

\- C'est le tribunal magique mais aussi le parlement, avec le ministre il vote les lois. Pour faire partie du Wizenmagot il faut faire partie d'une des six familles fondatrices du gouvernement, eux sont membres permanents puis les autres sont élus tous les trois ans. Ceux-là doivent prouver qu'ils sont purs. Aujourd'hui le président-sorcier est Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se retint de faire une remarque désagréable sur ses familles de sang-purs.

\- Donc le professeur Dumbledore a fait des Portkey ? préféra demander le plus jeune.

\- Hum non, dit Lupin avec gêne.

\- Sirius nous a dit ensuite qu'il a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa famille un sort permettant de faire des Portkey indétectables et fonctionnant non à l'heure mais avec un mot de passe, annonça Tonks avec le sourire.

\- De la magie noire, grogna l'ancien auror.

\- Padfoot a utilisé un peu de son sang, annonça le loup garou crispé.

\- Mais il va bien ? demanda Harry inquiet et déçu d'entendre que son parrain use d'une telle magie.

\- Il pète la forme ! On peut dire qu'il a avalé du lion ! s'exclama Nymphadora en changeant de couleur de cheveux pour un rouge pétant.

Le Survivant écarquilla des yeux face au spectacle peu banal et Tonks devança sa question.

\- Je suis une métamorphomage, je peux changer d'apparence comme la couleur de mes cheveux ou les formes de mon visage.

\- Cela s'apprends ? demanda-t-il, s'imaginant déjà effacer sa cicatrice.

\- Non je suis née ainsi. J'ai eu les notes maximums en classe de dissimulation et déguisement quand j'ai suivi ma formation, commença à babiller Nymphadora.

\- Vous êtes un auror, demanda Harry impressionné, rêvant de faire ce métier.

\- Yep, Kingsley aussi, à un niveau plus élevé que moi. Mais après tout je ne suis qu'auror depuis 1 an, je vais le dépasser, répondit-elle avec fierté et une pointe de malice.

\- C'est bon, la voix est libre, annonça Kingsley en arrivant du jardin, personne pour nous déranger.

Elle sursauta, renversant un vase qui se trouvait malheureusement trop près d'elle. Elle rougit et jura avant de lancer un _Reparo _sur la porcelaine en mille morceaux.

Alastor se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé pour boire son whisky et son œil tourbillonna dans tous les sens.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je viens de repérer une chouette suspecte et… merde c'est trop loin ! On dégage, je n'aime pas ça.

Maudit œil, pensa Kingsley qui était tout de même légèrement soulagé que l'ancien auror ne puisse pas voir Alex.

Harry se hâtât donc d'aller chercher sa malle et constata l'absence de sa chouette. Elle a dû anticiper le départ, intelligente comme elle est ! Il souleva difficilement son bagage et le traîna jusqu'au couloir mais Tonks qui arrivait à l'étage l'interpella.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider. _Locomotor Barda ! _s'exclama-t-elle en pointant la malle de sa baguette.

Ils redescendirent au salon et Kingsley se plaça au centre de la pièce puis sortit de sa poche une longue corde. Harry pensa fugitivement à ce tour de clown, celui avec les foulards sans fin car la corde était bien longue pour tenir dans une si petite poche.

Ils prirent tous la corde, Kingsley prononça le mot de passe et ils ressentirent l'habituelle sensation de crochet au niveau du nombril. Harry chancela à l'arrivée et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Il découvrit qu'ils étaient arrivés sur un petit lopin d'herbes abandonné, envahi par quelques ronces sur une place entourée par de grandes maisons en pierre collées les unes aux autres.

Mad-Eye l'entraina sur un trottoir en face alors que Remus et Tonks portaient sa malle. Kingsley et Hestia se plaçaient en position de défense autour de la zone et Alastor fourra un morceau de parchemin dans la main du jeune Potter.

\- Lis-ça et inscrit le dans ta mémoire, ordonna Moody en murmurant.

Harry lut l'écriture étroite qui lui était familière : « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix se trouve au 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres ». Le jeune homme ne posa pas de question indiscrète en pensant à l'extrême prudence du groupe, il commençait à comprendre que certaines questions ne devaient pas être entendues à certains endroits. Harry regarda les maisons devant lui alors qu'Alastor reprenait le parchemin pour le brûler, à sa gauche la maison portait le numéro 13 et à sa droite le 11.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Pense à ce que tu viens de lire, Harry, indiqua Remus.

Il visualisa l'adresse dans son esprit ainsi que ce qu'elle cachait même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était réellement cet Ordre. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : les deux maisons semblèrent s'écarter face à la force d'une autre et dans toute sa grandeur le 12 Grimmauld Place apparut. Une porte en bois massif à la peinture noire décrépie, des immenses fenêtres, et des pierres noires sinistres.

Mad-Eye grogna et le pressa d'avancer. Ainsi, Harry gravit le perron et s'arrêta devant la porte à la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. L'ancien auror tapota sa baguette sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit révélant un long hall faiblement éclairé le long des murs par des anciennes lampes à gaz. Harry s'avança et remarqua l'homme qui attendait dans cette salle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Sirius !

\- Bienvenue chez moi Harry, accueillit le maraudeur. Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? demanda-t-il à l'ensemble du groupe qui entrait en file indienne.

Moody grogna.

\- Il y avait une chouette inconnue au bataillon mais comment tu as su qu'on arrivait ?!

\- Oh ? Ai-je oublié de vous dire que le lanceur du sort sera prévenu à la seconde où on utilisait le portkey, annonça Sirius avec un sourire canaille.

Remus étouffa un rire derrière une toux puis Harry entendit des pas précipités derrière la plinthe et Madame Weasley apparut à l'embrasure d'une porte. Le regard de Sirius se durcit à la plus grande incompréhension d'Harry.

\- Oh Harry quelle joie de te revoir, murmura-t-elle en lui écrasant les cotes dans une étreinte étouffante.

Elle le relâcha, lui fit son habituelle remarque sur sa maigreur avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Il vient d'arriver, la réunion va commencer.

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

\- Si je me rappelle bien on devait me permette d'accueillir mon filleul comme il se doit, pourquoi la réunion est avancée ?

\- Sirius ! Ron et Hermione sont parfaitement capables de… commença-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Et là, les rideaux dissimulant un tableau s'ouvrirent brusquement et un hurlement féroce se fit entendre. Une femme portant un chapeau noir s'égosillait, réveillant par la même occasion tous les autres tableaux décorant le hall.

Harry constata soudainement que depuis leur entrée dans cette maison les autres parlaient à voix basse. Sans doute pour ne pas provoquer une telle cacophonie, comprit-il.

\- Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourritures ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, sang impurs, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souiller ma demeure ?!

Sirius réagit instantanément et essaya de refermer les rideaux, Lupin accourut pour l'aider. Madame Weasley se remua pour stupéfier les tableaux avec le soutien de Kingsley et Tonks.

\- Tais-toi abominable harpie, rugit Sirius.

\- Traitre, honte de ma chair et mon sang !

Avec un effort colossal les deux hommes arrivèrent à refermer les rideaux miteux et le calme revint peu à peu dans le hall au plus grand soulagement des oreilles de tout le monde. Sirius lança un regard peu amène à la mère de Ron.

\- Je m'occupe d'Harry, allez donc à votre réunion. Je compte sur Moony pour m'en faire un résumé détaillé, comme apparemment cela ne fait aucune différence si j'y suis ou pas, dit-il sur un ton bas et sec.

\- Cela va de soit Padfoot, répondit Remus coupant toute tentative à Molly de rétorquer.

Le parrain fit signe à son filleul de le suivre et pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers Harry brisa le silence.

\- J'ai tellement de questions.

\- Je sais et je vais répondre à chacune d'entre elles, même s'ils veulent que je garde le silence pour te protéger, quelle connerie !

Le Black l'invita à rentrer dans une pièce et il la sécurisa face aux possibles oreilles indiscrètes avant d'allumer les lampes d'un mouvement de baguette. La pièce était vaste et était comme pour le hall éclairé par des lampes à gaz et un lustre poussiéreux. La couleur verte était prédominante, que ce soit sur les murs –vert pomme- ou les rideaux –vert mousse-. Sur les murs diverses tapisseries dont une particulièrement imposante représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black où on pouvait lire : « La Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black « Toujours pur » ».

\- Alors fait attention, les rideaux sont infestés par des Doxys et le secrétaire renferme un Epouvantard, normalement ce dernier ne devrait pas pouvoir sortir.

Harry décida de rester loin de ces deux endroits même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était les Doxys.

\- Sirius, c'est quoi l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Une société secrète crée par Albus Dumbledore pour contrer les Death Eaters et…

\- Voldy ? Monsieur Lowell m'a parlé du tabou.

Sirius ricana sur le surnom puis fronça des sourcils, confus.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Je pensais que…

\- Cela faisait partie de ma témérité ? Non, le professeur Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroitre la peur de la chose elle-même. Maintenant qu'il est revenu j'ai pas spécialement envie de l'attirer.

La mâchoire de son parrain se serra et marmonna quelque chose à propos de « vieux fou » ou « complètement inconscient », il rongeait son frein pour ne pas aller directement dire sa façon de penser au directeur. Il inspira profondément et reprit la discussion.

\- D'ailleurs comment est le mercenaire ?

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Non, j'ai envoyé une demande à la guilde des mercenaires, il a dû penser que te rencontrer en premier était sa priorité et il a bien fait.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr alors qu'il vient bien de cette guilde ? demanda Harry perplexe.

Sirius haussa des épaules.

\- Vu leur réputation il est suicidaire de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux et… est-ce que tu as pu voir un tatouage sur le torse ?

Harry se souvint de la petite altercation de la première nuit.

\- Hum oui, un écusson rouge avec une lame et une baguette il me semble.

\- C'est bien leur blason, seul les mercenaires peuvent le porter, dit Sirius en hochant la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce réellement la guilde ?

\- Une ancienne organisation, on ne peut pas vraiment la dater mais c'est comme si elle avait toujours existé. Elle regroupe une élite, des sorciers et des créatures puissantes. Pour tout te dire elle garde beaucoup de mystère mais je sais qu'elle a une immunité totale. Les gouvernements ont trop besoin de leurs services pour chercher à se mettre sur leur chemin. Je pensais justement à utiliser leur service quand une boîte aux lettres frappée du blason de la guilde est apparue dans ma chambre.

Harry fut bouche-bée et un frisson d'excitation parcourut son corps.

\- Comment on en fait partie ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

\- Ah ça… Leur recrutement est l'un des nombreux secrets de la guilde et ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir rêvé avec James !

* * *

Salut, 

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre soutien. A vrai dire je me pose une question pour la suite : Est-ce que vous voulez un peu de romance plus tard dans l'histoire ? Ma fic restera principalement de l'aventure mais je me dis qu'Harry et ses amis rentrent dans la période où ils se cherchent et les adultes ont eux des besoins. Je cherche au maximum à rendre les personnages crédibles et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.

A la prochaine,  
Aki.


	9. Chapitre 7

_Hum... Coucou ! J'ai un peu honte du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre et je suis désolée de cette attente. J'ai galéré pour l'écrire, je m'y suis remise à trois fois et lors de la première écriture, alors que j'étais à la moitié j'ai complètement changé d'avis et décidé d'avancer la venue de la partenaire dans l'histoire. Pour me faire pardonner il est plus long et il y a pas mal d'action, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une partenaire particulière**

La veille au soir du transfert du jeune Potter, dans un pays bien plus chaud que la canicule qui sévissait en Angleterre, une scène sensuelle et mortelle se jouait entre un homme et une femme. L'homme, ignorant tout du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, portait sur ses genoux la jeune femme, ses bras entourant la taille fine et sa bouche dévorant les lèvres ornées de rouge à lèvre qu'il désirait tant.

Elle le rendait complètement fou. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre il l'avait désirée avec force, frôlant presque l'obsession. Son apparence frêle et délicate, ses longs cheveux noirs épais et légèrement ondulés d'une grande douceur, ses yeux bleus clair comme un ciel d'été et ses lèvres charnues. Et surtout, ses tenues provocantes qui découvraient trop ou pas assez selon ses envies.

Elle enfonça ses mains manucurées dans la chevelure brune de l'homme et la seconde qui suivit il la bascula sur son bureau pour la contempler un instant. Sa future amante portait une robe du style pin-up des années 50 de couleur noire et blanche, le haut était constitué d'un décolleté élastique noir à point blanc retombant sur ses épaules puis au-dessous de ses seins la robe devenait entièrement noire avec juste sur le devant un nœud noir et quatre boutons blancs et enfin la partie jupe, ample qui se relevait légèrement. Son désir augmenta en admirant les fines cuisses pâles.

\- Tu es sublime, dit-il dans sa langue, l'espagnol.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche gênante derrière son oreille.

\- Et tu es un vil flatteur Sergio, pas que ce petit intermède me déplaise mais il me semble que tu as encore du travail et je m'en voudrais de te détourner de tes devoirs.

Elle fit une petite moue que le dénommé Sergio trouva aguichante avant de se redresser et de lui susurrer à l'oreille une promesse.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour en finir au plus vite et je te promets une nuit inoubliable.

\- Cela peut attendre.

Il l'emporta de nouveau dans un baiser langoureux puis sa bouche dériva vers la nuque, léchant et mordillant la peau pâle à sa portée puis avec fièvre il descendit plus bas mais un goût étrange titilla sa langue. Il fronça des sourcils et se redressa en observant décontenancé le décolleté de la femme qui soupira d'un air las.

Du… Maquillage ? Là, un tatouage se révélait, il ne pouvait que voir une dague avec les mots « usque ad mortem ». La brume de désir qui enfiévrait son esprit s'évapora d'un coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser au mot « mercenaire » que sa gorge fut emprisonnée dans une poigne forte, coupant sa respiration et la parole. Il essayait de se défaire de la prise mais à sa plus grande surprise la jeune femme exerçait une grande force sur lui.

\- Dommage, j'aurai aimé moi-même t'emmener devant mon employeur, le roi d'Espagne.

La royauté en Espagne régnait aussi bien sur les non-maj' que sur ses citoyens magiques, la famille royale comptait même de nombreux sorciers en son sein. Sergio était d'ailleurs un de ses députés du parlement magique.

Il pâlit drastiquement et la jeune femme retira sa main mais il n'eut guère le temps de reprendre son souffle car la mercenaire plaça sa main sur sa bouche et fondit sur la gorge frémissante. Des canines démesurées tranchèrent la chair tendre et le sang jaillit sur sa langue.

La douleur fut incomparable, il se débattit, donnant des coups et se cambrant mais la vampire resta infaillible, tel un roc. Lentement il sentit la vie le quitter peu à peu dans une trop longue agonie alors qu'elle le vidait méticuleusement de son sang. Quand elle se redressa ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre s'affaissant sur le siège. Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure du veston gris pour attraper un mouchoir en soie rouge et s'en servit pour nettoyer le sang autour de sa bouche et dégoulinant le long de sa gorge en grosses gouttes.

La plaie à la gorge était laide, comme une profonde déchirure, on pouvait même apercevoir la trachée. C'était comme un miroir face aux vrais sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme.

Elle le jeta aux pieds du bureau et se leva, se dirigeant vers le coffre, au moins tout n'était pas perdu… Juste avant le petit intermède il lui avait montré où était caché ses documents confidentiels, derrière un tableau non-maj'. Le coffre contenait juste en sécurité un sort anti-alohomora et un code à six chiffres en plus de la serrure, rien de bien compliqué.

D'un geste nonchalant elle arracha la porte et le son raisonna dans la pièce, elle grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, vers l'entrée du bureau et ses craintes furent fondées. Une personne frappait à l'entrée et une voie étouffée se fit entendre.

\- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? Mademoiselle ?

Le sortilège de silence avait sauté avec la mort du député, elle devait faire vite !

Elle ne prit pas le temps de consulter les documents. Elle les ramassa et les fourra dans son sac à main qu'elle avait posé sur un fauteuil.

Inquiets, les deux gardes se décidèrent et l'un deux ouvrit la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'un bras le traversa de part en part, lui arrachant le cœur. Un horrible gargouillis sortit de sa bouche.

Le deuxième garde resta de marbre face à la mort de son collègue. Baguette en main il prononça un début de sort mais la vampire retira son bras pour lancer le cœur vers le visage du garde. Le réflexe de se baisser en fermant les yeux pour éviter l'organe lui fut fatal. Il s'effondra, la nuque brisée.

La mercenaire se regarda et soupira, elle qui voulait pourtant finir sa mission dans la soirée elle devait faire un crochet à son hôtel pour se nettoyer. Elle marcha dans une ombre et disparut dans une brume obscure pour réapparaitre dans sa chambre, un hôtel tranquille dans le Madrid magique. Elle balança son sac à main sur une petite table et alla à la salle d'eau.

* * *

Assise sur un tabouret inconfortable, les diverses feuilles éparpillées sur la table , elle les étudiait, cherchant une information vitale. Sa mission avait commencé depuis maintenant six mois pour une affaire de disparitions et meurtres. Des enfants non-maj disparaissaient puis des années plus tard, à peine majeurs on retrouvait leurs cadavres et les légistes n'arrivaient pas à déterminer la cause de leur mort. Tout pensait à croire qu'ils décédaient de crises cardiaques mais c'était tellement étrange…

Les non-maj commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions dérangeantes pour les sorciers et les aurors avaient pris l'affaire, à part confirmer que la mort était causée par _l'avada kadavra_, l'enquête piétinait.

Le roi, de plus en plus inquiet pour la sécurité de ses sujets, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à faire appel à la guilde. Il suspectait aussi de la corruption, ayant l'impression que la non-résolution de l'enquête était volontaire.

Donc la voici, Alyssa Laurel, vampire de son état et se faisant passer pour une cracmol pour infiltrer le ministère avec une fausse identité grâce au soutien du monarque.

Gagner la confiance des divers employés, trouver la trace de pot-de-vin potentiel et remonter au principal coupable lui avait pris quatre mois puis deux pour le séduire et trouver les preuves irréfutables. Maintenant elle cherchait le lieu où était retenu les enfants.

Elle tomba soudainement sur un nom, celui d'un orphelinat magique.

\- Mais bien sûr… Le meilleur endroit pour cacher des enfants…

D'après ce qu'elle lisait les enfants enlevés se retrouvaient dans l'aile réservée aux cracmols sous un faux nom car les adoptions y étaient plus que rarissimes et… Son regard se durcit, un putain de réseau de prostitutions. Il y avait un catalogue et les tarifs !

Le frère de Sergio dirigeait l'orphelinat, apparemment une affaire de famille… L'un enlevait et gardait les victimes et l'autre trouvait les clients. Un système bien ficelé… écœurant !

Considérant qu'elle en savait bien assez elle décida d'aller sur place une bonne fois pour toute pour libérer les enfants. Elle utilisa donc encore une fois son pouvoir vampirique pour se déplacer jusqu'à destination. Faisant fi de l'architecture baroque de l'établissement, elle sonna directement à la porte. Un homme aux cheveux gris et à l'apparence austère lui ouvrit.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mademoiselle mais l'orphelinat est fermé et les enfants dorment à cet heure-ci. Revenez donc demain, s'il vous plaît, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Alyssa prit une expression surprise.

\- C'est un certain Sergio qui m'envoie, il m'a dit que je pouvais venir pour un certain… service.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans le regard sombre de l'homme.

\- Je vois… Vous pouvez entrer, les nouveaux clients rencontrent d'abord le directeur, dit-il en libérant le passage.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur.

La mercenaire entra et suivit l'employé dans un couloir grisâtre mais en tournant à une intersection il fit volte-face en dégainant sa baguette. Elle esquiva le _Stupéfix_ grâce à ses réflexes surhumains et saisit une de ses dagues dissimulés sous sa jupe, la seconde d'après elle le plaqua brusquement contre le mur, sa lame contre la pomme d'Adam et sa cible désarmée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- Monsieur accompagne toujours les nouveaux clients, il ne les envoie jamais seul, déclara-t-il avant d'envoyer un _Expelliarmus _sans baguette.

Sa dague lui échappa des mains mais elle en portait toujours deux, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de se défendre car la lame s'enfonça dans son cœur. Elle laissa le corps glisser au sol puis essuya son arme sur les vêtements avant de les ranger.

Sans un regard en arrière elle se dirigea vers l'aile où devait résider les enfants non-maj', elle s'occuperait du directeur plus tard.

Cependant, l'homme avant de lancer son offensive avait eu le temps de déclencher une alarme grâce à un artefact caché dans sa poche…

La vampire, grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés entendit une agitation s'installer vers l'aile concernée, un homme aboyait des ordres à ses employés et des enfants pleuraient et gémissaient de terreur. Son regard se durcit et elle se mit à courir à vitesse surhumaine. En un très court instant elle aperçut la porte qui menait à l'enfer et… se jeta à terre.

Une immense fumée noire possédant une force physique démolit le mur et rampa au plafond. Les lumières clignotèrent puis s'éteignirent, donnant un ambiance bien lugubre et angoissante. L'ombre s'arrêta non loin d'Alyssa.

La mercenaire releva la tête pour analyser la situation et écarquilla les yeux, « Un obscurus ?! » pensa-t-elle.

Des yeux sombres apparurent dans ce nuage de vapeur pour la fixer avec une intensité dérangeante. Elle se redressa en gardant ses mains en évidence et sans se lever complètement.

\- Hey salut, je suis venu te libérer, toi et tes camarades, d'accord ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'obscurus fonça dans sa direction. Elle roula sur le côté pour esquiver l'assaut puis il revint au plafond. Les débris écorchèrent sa peau mais elle guérit instantanément. Elle ne regarda pas le cratère laissé par cette attaque fulgurante.

\- Je m'appelle Alyssa et on m'a engagée pour vous retrouver et vous ramener à votre famille. Je sais ce que tu as vécu, toute cette douleur, cette souffrance, cette peur, cette solitude, je les comprends. Tout va s'arrêter ce soir, continua-t-elle sur son ton rassurant.

La fumée glissa lentement du plafond vers le mur pour finir au sol puis prit la forme d'une petite fille d'environ six ans : des boucles rousses encadrant un visage de poupée, de grand yeux bruns baignés de larmes et des ecchymoses constellant sinistrement une peau halée.

La petite fille renifla.

\- J'ai mal… Faut que ça s'arrête… Je… Je…

Elle éclata en sanglot et Alyssa lui sourit, cachant sa tristesse, puis ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation.

\- Viens là, tout va bien se passer maintenant. La douleur partira et tu pourras te reposer.

L'obscurial s'avança craintivement, comme un petit animal apeuré puis se laissa aller contre la mercenaire qui la berça longuement et tendrement.

Malheureusement Alyssa savait ce qu'elle devait faire… Malgré les différentes recherches de Newt Scamander aucun sortilège ne pouvait retirer le parasite de son hôte sans engendrer la mort.

Elle déposa un baiser maternel sur le front, ses mains se posant tendrement sur les joues rondes puis elle lui brisa la nuque, le petit corps s'affaissa dans ses bras.

\- Dors bien petit ange…

Au moment actuel, donner la mort à un obscurial était devenu un acte miséricordieux. Le parasite détruisait de l'intérieur et causait une douleur aussi bien physique que mentale. Rare était ceux qui restaient sain d'esprit…

Alyssa la déposa sur un coin du parquet libre de tout débris et s'aventura enfin vers le dortoir en enjambant de larges morceaux de pierre. Elle se concentra sur ses sens pour entendre les battements de cœur et les respirations. Là dans un coin de la pièce étaient réunis les disparus

Heureusement elle percevait leurs signes vitaux et ne comptait aucun mort, l'obscurus les ayant épargnés, mais se décida tout de même à inspecter chaque corps composant ce funèbre spectacle.

Le directeur était parmi eux, inconscient et très mal au point, il deviendrait surement handicapé à vie et Alyssa passa à la suite sans s'émouvoir. Cette pourriture méritait son sort !

Elle appela ensuite des aurors de confiance ainsi que des médicomages. Dès leurs arrivées elle les surveilla comme le lait sur du feu, gardant tout de même une certaine méfiance. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle relâcha légèrement la pression.

La mission était terminée mais elle devait régler quelques détails.

Elle quitta l'hôpital pour le ministère, le service de protection de l'enfance magique précisément. Elle devait absolument parler à sa chef. A son entrée dans le bureau la concernée se leva respectueusement pour la saluer mais son regard laissait échapper une certaine hésitation. En même temps tout le personnel du ministère la connaissait comme la frêle et délicate secrétaire cracmol. De quoi en perturber plus d'un !

\- Pas besoin de te lever Daniela, j'ai juste quelques questions à te poser.

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se rassit en fronçant des sourcils, retrouvant soudainement sa contenance et son sérieux.

\- A quel sujet ? dit-elle de sa voix profonde.

Alyssa adorait ce genre de voix qui avait le mérite de l'hypnotiser si elle se laissait aller.

\- J'aimerai connaître le fonctionnement du sortilège qui permettait de découvrir les sorciers et sorcières de première génération.

\- Le Ex Revelate Puer* ? Comme vous devez le savoir ce sortilège est contenu dans un livre sans fin, quand l'enfant connait sa première stabilisation de sa magie, lors de sa première année, son nom s'inscrit dans le livre ainsi que son adresse qui peut changer selon les déménagements. Le sortilège finit toujours par trouver l'enfant et passe à travers les barrières magiques, même les fideletas, mais dans ces cas précis cela peut prendre un peu de temps.

Ces livres étaient de véritables trésors et gardés dans des endroits secrets pour être consulté par le ou la chef du département de la protection de l'enfance magique. Cette personne était bien sûr contrôlée fréquemment sur son intégrité morale par la plus haute instance du gouvernement, le roi dans ce cas.

\- Donc le sortilège n'est pas parfait ? déduisit la vampire.

Daniela pinça les lèvres, contrariée.

\- Malheureusement. Il y a un autre cas de figure, quand plusieurs familles se partagent la même habitation, ces appartements sont une plaie ! Le Ex Revelate Puer est ancien et a du mal à discerner tous les noyaux magiques d'enfants dans un même immeuble. Quelquefois nous retrouvons des sorciers de première génération à l'approche de leur seconde stabilisation et c'est inacceptable !

La première stabilisation était la phase où le noyau magique connaissait sa formation puis la seconde, vers les 11 ans, concernait l'étape où le noyau était suffisamment stable pour que les accidents magiques disparaissent peu à peu et où l'enfant pouvait apprendre à s'en servir intentionnellement mais sans excès. Ensuite la troisième et dernière stabilisation arrivait au 17 ans du sorcier, le noyau était complètement « solide » et certains héritages se dévoilaient. Ainsi la majorité sorcière avait été instauré à cet âge fatidique.

Pendant la première stabilisation la probabilité pour qu'un enfant maltraité devienne un obscurial était de 95% puis à la deuxième stabilisation 40% pour descendre à 0% à la dernière stabilisation.

Alyssa comprit donc comment un obscurus avait pu naître car de nombreux pays comme l'Espagne surveillaient étroitement les familles non-maj contenant un sorcier de première génération et pouvait enlever l'enfant au moindre signe de maltraitance. Le département plaçait ensuite les enfants dans des orphelinats magiques ou des familles d'accueils.

\- Des mesures ont été prises ?

Daniela la regarda comme si elle venait d'être insultée de la pire des manières.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous travaillons conjointement avec d'autres gouvernements pour améliorer le sortilège, à part ces abrutis d'anglais tout le monde participe pour régler ce problème. Les meilleurs chercheurs en runes et sortilèges travaillent activement depuis 9 ans maintenant.

L'Angleterre magique s'était tellement repliée sur elle-même qu'elle devenait une source de mépris…

\- Je te remercie Daniela pour ces informations, dit Alyssa en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? s'exclama la chef du département.

\- Cette nuit j'ai tué une obscurial d'à peine 7 ans, annonça-t-elle, laissant derrière elle une femme défaite.

Ensuite la mercenaire ne mit pas une heure pour retrouver le prénom de la petite fille dans ses dossiers. Elle se décida enfin à faire son rapport à l'employeur.

Ce fut très long et épuisant, le roi voulant connaître absolument tous les détails. Enfin, vers le milieu de l'après-midi elle put prendre son Portkey international pour le MACUSA.

* * *

La tête haute et d'une démarche fière Alyssa Laurel pénétra dans le hall de l'office de tourisme. Son familier allongé autour du cou et le sourire aux lèvres elle avait hâte de retrouver Alex. Sa victime préférée lui avait manqué !

Cependant, un des gardes stoppa sa marche.

\- Mentor veut te parler, maintenant.

Son regard perçant couplé à celui de son familier se posa sur son collègue en punition. Il soupira.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus…

Son fléreur miaula dans son oreille pour lui signifier ou plutôt lui ordonner de faire vite. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage. La vampire n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que Mentor l'appela.

\- Entre Alyssa.

Elle obéit et s'avança, un sourire en coin.

\- Et alors Boss on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Le regard de Mentor la fit frémir et elle se tut aussi sec. Même sa nature vampirique qui la rendait bien plus dangereuse que quiconque n'était rien face à cet homme. Mais qui était-il ?! Ce mystère restait entier…

\- Alexander est sur une mission et tu es sa partenaire. Il est déjà sur place, annonça-t-il en faisant glisser un dossier sur son bureau.

Alyssa jeta un coup d'œil à Dante, toujours droit aux cotés de Mentor et ramassa le dossier pour l'ouvrir à la première page.

\- Protéger Harry Potter ? L'Angleterre donc… soupira-t-elle.

Un pays où les créatures comme elle n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement y mettre les pieds mais Alex avait besoin d'elle, alors elle s'y résigna.

\- Je vais mettre une semaine en préparatif, je m'y mets tout de suite.

Mentor hocha la tête et la laissa partir, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'une vampire comme elle devait passer un rituel particulier. Ce rituel, douloureux et complexe, permettait aux créatures de se dissimuler face aux sorts d'examens. Ainsi elle pourrait passer la frontière, étiquetée comme sorcière. Elle devait donc trouver les ingrédients pour la potion du rituel, un incantateur connaissant le chant magique - pour les runes elle pouvait se débrouiller- mais aussi trouver une « fausse » baguette au marché noir.

Alyssa pensa avant tout à passer par l'armurerie.

\- Bonjour, susurra dans sa langue maternelle, le français.

Clara se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, phénomène rare qu'elle ne réservait qu'à sa sœur et à ses amantes occasionnelles. Leur relation était basée sur une bonne entente et du bon temps sans prise de tête. Clara pouvait donc coucher avec d'autres femmes et Alyssa avec homme ou femme selon son humeur. Elles arrêteraient tout le jour où l'une d'entre elle se poserait avec la bonne personne.

La sorcière se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour embrasser chastement les lèvres de la vampire.

\- Et si on fêtait ton retour dignement ce soir dans ma chambre, proposa Clara.

\- Désolée je dois préparer ma future mission, je vais juste te demander de garder mes lames au chaud et de me préparer un fusil à pompe pour la semaine prochaine.

La gardienne de trois étages se redressa et haussa des épaules, pas plus déphasée que ça et un autre nom en tête pour passer sa soirée. Elle prit ensuite les dagues que lui déposa son amante pour les ranger.

\- Un FABARM SDASS, ça te va ?

\- Je te fais confiance, tu sais bien que je n'y connais rien.

Clara se moqua d'elle.

\- Une vraie calamité ouais, tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es une spécialiste du corps à corps et non du combat à distance.

\- Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… Et sinon la dernière rumeur en cours ?

Le sourire moqueur de Clara s'agrandit.

\- Apparemment tu es dans une relation amoureuse avec Alexander Lowell et tu vas bientôt le transformer en calice.

Alyssa écarquilla les yeux et fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable dans la seconde.

* * *

*_Je n'ai pas fait latin donc c'est du bidouillage fait en lisant diverses citations latines, si ça brûle les yeux aux experts je vous invite à me corriger ! _


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Entretien à Hogwarts **

Une petite chouette effraie à la bouille concentrée volait vers un immense château aux pierres sombres de style médiéval en cette douce mâtinée. Elle en fit le tour gracieusement avant de repérer une fenêtre en particulier. Rapidement elle fondit sur sa proie et tapota sur la surface vitrée, un vieil homme aux longs cheveux et à la barbe blanche lui ouvrit, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune l'observa curieusement. Le rapace atterrit sur le large bureau et regarda dans tous les sens, sa mignonne tête pivotant.

Albus Dumbledore détacha le courrier en ayant préalablement jeté des sorts de détections de maléfices et potions, n'étant pas la personnalité la plus appréciée ces derniers temps. Il s'installa à son bureau et la chouette rejoignit le perchoir de Fawkes.

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait un curriculum vitae, des lettres de recommandation et un mot d'un dénommé Alexander Lowell qui postulait pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le parcours de l'homme était impressionnant, il avait voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, étudié de nombreuses créatures et enseigné en tant que professeur particulier. Le profil rêvé pour n'importe quel employeur.

Le directeur se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, signe d'une grande réflexion chez cet homme. Il ne connaissait rien de cet Alexander et le profil était peut-être un peu trop alléchant, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le manipuler sur le long terme.

Cependant le candidat avait beaucoup voyagé et donc créé de nombreuses relations qui pourraient servir à l'avenir. Et il y avait Umbridge… Cette femme était une plaie : raciste (comme bon nombre d'anglais), pro-Fudge trop zélée et cruelle. Tout ce qui fallait pour monter rapidement au ministère, écrasant sans pitié des collègues ou subalternes et faisant de la lèche aux supérieurs.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser mais juste limiter les dégâts.

Albus s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil vers le perchoir où la chouette s'amusait à se cacher sous l'aile majestueuse de son phénix tout en le fixant d'un air qu'il jugeait admiratif. Son phénix la laissa faire avec patience. Bien elle n'était pas partie. Il se rassit derrière son bureau puis tira du premier tiroir un parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier couleur ébène.

_Cher monsieur Alexander Lowell, _

_Je vous annonce que votre candidature nous intéresse et que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est à pourvoir. Je vous propose donc un entretien d'embauche demain à 9h30._

_Cordialement, _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _

_Directeur de Hogwarts, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers_

A peine eut-il scellé la lettre que la Dame blanche s'envola du perchoir, piqua vers la lettre qu'elle attrapa puis d'un battement d'aile se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Albus sourit en coin avec son éternel regard pétillant, ça c'était du zèle !

Alex, de retour au Leaky Cauldron, un whisky pur feu dans la main observait d'un air distrait la populace. Le transfert du jeune Potter s'était bien passé, cependant il n'avait pu les suivre il s'était donc attelé à la lecture des coordonnées. Elles correspondaient à Grimmauld Place, le rendez-vous était dans une heure maintenant et il espérait que sa chouette revienne avant.

Il dégusta longuement son verre et sa chouette arriva par les interstices du plafond fait à cet effet. Elle lui remit la lettre et Alex la récompensa avec des caresses qui lui fit pousser des petits cris de contentement. Il eut le temps de lire la réponse de Dumbledore avant de partir pour le rendez-vous.

Le mercenaire sortit du pub sorcier avec l'allure d'un vacancier, un panama sur la tête pour cacher sa chevelure, ses lunettes de soleil, une chemise blanche à manche courte et un short en jeans. Un sac à dos en bandoulière et une carte de la ville en main achevaient sa tenue. Il paya un taxi, ne connaissant pas ce coin de la ville et ne voulant pas tenter de transplanage à l'aveugle.

Le véhicule le déposa devant le numéro 3. Il faisant le tour de la place nonchalamment quand il vit Kingsley sur la petite aire de verdure au centre de la place, contre un arbre. Alex le rejoignit en enjambant quelques ronces.

\- Hey bonjour m'sieur, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, l'interpella le plus jeune avec un léger accent du sud.

Jouer un rôle jusqu'à être complètement sûr qu'ils pouvaient parler en toute sécurité…

Kingsley se tourna vers lui et eut un léger instant d'hésitation avant de le reconnaître.

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter ton cinéma.

Dans l'Ordre il ne restait plus que les Weasley, Black, Lupin, Granger et Potter et la mère de Ron avait lancé la grande campagne d'extermination de Doxys. Ce qui voulait dire que personne n'allait s'intéresser à la place.

Alex reprit un comportement un peu plus naturel pour lui.

\- Et donc que peux-tu me dire ?

\- Pendant le transfert Moody a aperçu vaguement ta chouette, heureusement pas assez pour identifier sa race et la réunion a été une pure perte de temps.

\- Comment ça ?

Kingsley soupira.

\- Dumbledore souhaite que nous surveillons le Département des mystères, bien sûr il a gardé ses informations pour lui. Sa manie de les révéler au compte goûte m'agace prodigieusement. Une ronde va se faire entre les employés du ministère. Snape nous a révélé que tu-sais-qui garde ses plans pour lui et même Lucius Malfoy qui l'héberge ne sait rien. Il lui a juste commandé des potions offensives.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Alex.

Kingsley tira de sa poche un parchemin contenant la liste et Alex la prit en le remerciant pour l'étudier plus tard.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Un combat de volonté entre Sirius Black, Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore, le grand prix étant le jeune Potter. Black souhaite préparer son filleul à tous les danger et Weasley et Dumbledore veulent préserver son enfance et innocence, bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à protéger à mon avis. J'ai aussi la nette impression que la matriarche Weasley cherche à surpasser l'autorité de Black sur son filleul. Malheureusement Black s'est réveillé un peu tard et comme ce n'est pas le gardien du secret il ne peut pas choisir qui peut pénétrer sa demeure.

\- Donc si je comprends bien je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de la sécurité de Monsieur Potter tant qu'il est dans cette maison, ni m'entretenir avec mon employeur, prononça Alex ne cachant pas son agacement.

\- Et les Death Eater connaisse la forme animagus de Black grâce à Pettigrew mais je pourrais peut-être organiser une rencontre dans mon manoir. Je devrais sans doute lui révéler mon affiliation à la guilde.

L'intérêt d'Alex fut piqué.

\- Et tu pourrais le convaincre aussi de te laisser vivre dans sa demeure jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire.

L'auror hocha lentement la tête.

\- Possible…

Kingsley pensa à sa fille de quatorze ans en vacance chez lui. Divorcé il avait la garde alternée alors que son fils ainé était majeur et… ne voulait plus rien entendre au sujet de son père. La famille Shacklebolt s'était déchiré des années de ça à la découverte de son appartenance à la guilde. Le mercenaire avait réussi à dissimuler son tatouage pendant des années mais un jour où il était revenu avec une blessure au torse sa douce femme avait pris l'initiative de le soigner et sous les divers sorts de soins l'illusion n'avait pas tenu… La dispute qui avait alors éclaté avait dévasté la forte relation s'étant forgée pendant des années de vie commune et fusionnelle… Et ceux malgré un mariage arrangé.

Les deux mercenaires parlèrent des dernières formalités avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté, Alex au Leaky Cauldron pour parfaire sa couverture et se tenir au courant des dernières rumeurs et Kingsley au manoir Shacklebolt.

Cette résidence particulière se trouvait dans les Highlands. Le manoir d'une blancheur immaculée se dressait parmi ses hautes montagnes à la végétation dense. Invisible aux yeux des moldus et impossible de pénétrer sur ses terres sans invitation grâce à de puissantes barrières ancestrales cet endroit faisait rêver bon nombre de sorciers. Non pas par la beauté de la bâtisse majestueuse mais pour ces haras sauvages de Thestrals, Aethonans, Granians et Abraxans, des chevaux ailés divers et puissants. La famille Shacklebolt protégeait ces animaux depuis des siècles et un cheval ailé figurait même sur leur blason.

L'auror transplana au sein même de son manoir, étant le seul capable de cette prouesse grâce à son statut de chef de famille, du hall il appela sa fille. Aucune réponse… Il appela donc un elf de maison.

\- Tiny !

Un elf apparut, sa tenue de serviteur était blanche sans accroc ni salissure et ornée du blason de sa famille sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux globuleux vifs le fixaient avec respect alors qu'il s'inclinait.

\- Bonjour maître, que peut faire Tiny pour vous ?

\- J'aimerai savoir où est ma fille s'il te plaît.

\- Mademoiselle Hailey s'amuse avec monsieur Loren à l'extérieur, maître.

Kingsley le remercia et sortit du manoir par la porte d'entrée. A peine avait-il posé un pied dehors que le son de sabots martelant la terre tendre arriva à son oreille. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et aperçut sa petite princesse dans une robe débraillée sur le dos de Loren, Aethonan et son familier de surcroit. Et… Un petit poulain Granian suivait le mouvement.

\- Papa ! cria l'adolescente.

Hailey était une métisse qui déjà à quatorze se destinait à une grande beauté. Une peau caramel, une chevelure frisée noir encadrant des traits fins et de sublimes yeux vert d'eau subjuguant. A vrai dire son père avait déjà refusé bon nombre de prétendant.

Quelques fois il pensait sérieusement à sortir le fusil qui dormait dans un de ses placards...

Papa poule ? Totalement.

Mais pour l'instant la question était plus sur la présence du poulain argenté.

L'adolescente sauta à terre avec souplesse et le poulain vint se coller à elle, Kingsley eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Bonjour princesse, peux-tu m'expliquer la présence de ce jeune Granian loin de sa famille.

\- C'est ma nouvelle amie, on joue souvent avec elle, Loren et moi, répondit-elle avec un regard innocent.

Mais le père n'était pas dupe… Si elle avait été à Hogwards elle aurait sans doute fini à Slytherin. Il entendit son familier hennir moqueusement… Sale traître !

\- Hailey, dit-il dans une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Sa fille baissa la tête, se sachant complètement grillée, ce n'était jamais bon quand son papa prenait _la voix_.

Puis fugacement une pensée titilla l'esprit du maître de maison : il avait fait exactement la même bêtise à son âge. Tel père telle fille. Il soupira.

\- Que vais-je pouvoir dire à ta mère…

Déjà qu'il devait lui confier Hailey alors que c'était son tour de garde… Maintenant il y avait le packaging adolescente + familier Granian offert. Les négociations allaient être drôles…

Bien loin des tourments de son acolyte Alexander se mêlait à la populace grâce au pouvoir de la boisson et des jeux d'argents. Dans les rires et vapeurs d'alcool il recueillait les rumeurs et perfectionnait sa couverture. Bien qu'au départ les gens restaient méfiant envers un étranger à l'apparence différente Alex les avait séduits et s'intégrait ignorant facilement les quelques remarques déplacées sur son physique particulier. Malgré les litres de breuvage ambré si addictif circulant dans le bar le mercenaire restait maître de lui-même.

Ainsi le lendemain matin c'était frais comme un gardon qu'Alex prit la cheminée pour Three Broomsticks à Hogsmeade, un conseil de Tom car il était impossible d'aller dans les bureaux de Hogwarts sans en connaître les mots de passe. Il entendit tout d'abord un brouhaha sans nom puis une voix claire indéniablement féminine lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre que la séduisante tenancière « madame Rosmerta » se fit interpeller par un des badauds. Alex traversa donc l'auberge en slalomant dans la foule et la porte menant à l'extérieur, découvrant ainsi Hogsmeade.

Le mercenaire ne pouvait nier que le village dégageait un certain charme pittoresque. Il détailla quelques chaumières et magasins sans pour autant s'attarder. Il pourrait toujours faire un peu de tourisme plus tard…

Alex se dirigea ainsi vers l'imposant château dominant la montagne.

« Pas mal… Pas aussi beau qu'Ilvermorny ! » pensa-t-il avec son âme d'enfant tout fier de son école.

Aux grilles de Hogwarts, un homme l'attendait. Des cheveux gris associé à un front dégarni, un visage marqué par une expression d'aigreur et un chat gris aux yeux jaunes flanqué à ses pieds. Pour une première impression dans cette école c'était l'idéal…

\- Monsieur Lowell ?

\- C'est exact, enchanté, et vous êtes ? dit-il avec le sourire, cachant sa réticence et tendant la main.

\- Argus Filch, répondit-il en dédaignant la poignée de main avec un reniflement.

« Ah ben super accueil… » Pensa le mercenaire en contenant une soudaine envie de meurtre.

Argus se tourna et commença à marcher, sa chatte à ses pieds. Le mercenaire le suivit, entrant dans l'imposant château et dans le dédale de couloir.

\- Je suis le concierge de Hogwarts et je m'occupe de garder l'ordre en ces lieux. Je vous informe donc que les élèves ont interdiction de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs et si vous en prenez un sur le fait je me ferais une joie… de le punir. Enfin, bien sûr, ceci est valable si vous restez avec nous, annonça-t-il une pointe de sadisme dans la voix

\- Je garderai ça à l'esprit, répondit l'albinos légèrement tendu.

Il souhaitait tellement l'envoyer se faire foutre… Franc comme il l'était, il se faisait violence pour rester le plus… diplomatique possible.

Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille hideuse.

\- Nous sommes arrivé, marmonna le concierge.

Il prononça ensuite le mot de passe : « Fizwizbiz »

La statue s'anima, bougeant sur le côté puis le mur s'ouvrit, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. Le concierge le fixa monter les escaliers et frapper à la porte avec le heurtoir en forme de griffon. Dès qu'il pénétra le bureau directorial, Alex perçut la puissance magique d'Albus Dumbledore. Il sut instantanément que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire pour obtenir le poste ou tromper cet homme au quotidien s'il réussissait à intégrer Hogwarts.

Cependant la puissance de Mentor était bien plus impressionnante…

La faculté de sentir la puissance magique d'autrui venait du fait qu'il honorait sa Mère, la déesse de la magie Magia. Chaque sorcier ou sorcière qui accomplissait les rites propres à chaque fête voyait son esprit s'affiner à la magie.

Alexander Lowell fut happé par le regard d'Albus Dumbledore. Pourpre contre bleu pétillant. Le combat commençait. Le vieux directeur se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Monsieur Lowell, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous pouvez vous assoir.

\- Moi de même, monsieur Dumbledore.

Ils s'assirent et le combat débuta.

\- Mon garçon, votre parcours est impressionnant, surtout à un si jeune âge et…

« On essaie de me brosser dans le sens du poil pour mieux m'attendrir » se dit Alex en écoutant d'une oreille le bref résumé de son CV assaisonné d'éloges.

\- Appelez-moi plutôt Alexander et c'est juste tout à fait normal, j'ai toujours aimé accumuler le savoir pour le transmettre. C'est un profond accomplissement pour moi d'aider mon prochain dans la compréhension de la magie, rétorqua le mercenaire.

\- Et vous pouvez m'appeler Albus. Un peu de thé ? proposa-t-il en montrant d'un geste la théière et les tasses qui venaient d'apparaître.

\- Non merci, je suis plutôt un grand consommateur de café.

\- Ah comme Severus alors, notre très cher professeur de potion. D'ailleurs il est aussi intéressé par le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ainsi qu'une imminente employée du ministère, blablata le directeur en renvoyant le service à thé aux cuisines.

Alex retint une remarque franche et brute de décoffrage face au test du directeur. Il prit un air mi surpris mi admiratif.

\- J'ai entendu parler du célèbre maitre de potion, un véritable génie dans son domaine. Il va pouvoir accumuler les responsabilités de ces deux postes ? Car remplacer un tel prodige ne sera pas une mince affaire je suppose.

Le jeune homme sentit une présence effleurer ses barrières d'occlumencie et fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça… Bon au moins le directeur n'avait pas cherché à les franchir. Il dissimula son trouble sous un sourire aimable, ne surtout pas montrer qu'il avait perçu l'intrusion. Il devait au moins faire croire que son niveau d'occlumencie était faible, juste assez pour monter des barrières mais pas pour sentir les intrusions ni résister longtemps aux attaques.

Trop de capacités attisaient la suspicion. Et il envia soudainement le talent inné d'Alyssa pour l'occlumencie, à sa place elle aurait pu facilement créer de faux souvenirs à lui balancer et ainsi dissimuler ses capacités dans la magie de l'esprit.

\- Et j'ignorais que les membres de votre gouvernement possédaient une telle polyvalence.

\- Vous vous intéressez donc à l'art du brassage Alexander ? demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.

Bonne question, après tout le fait que Severus Snape, maitre des potions et géni, soit professeur dans une école était connu dans le reste du monde seulement par d'autres potionnistes. Pour sa part Alex avait pour la première fois entendu ce nom dans la bouche de Vasìlios Argyre, le gardien de l'étage numéro 13 de la guilde et maitre des potions. Apparemment une rencontre fructueuse dans un congrès qui s'était soldé par une collaboration dans l'invention d'une potion.

\- Oui, les potions peuvent servir dans n'importe quelle situation, que ce soit pour se soigner ou pour se défendre. En tant que professeur je me dois de me tenir au courant de ce genre d'avancée Cependant je n'ai jamais passé ma maîtrise.

\- Je partage votre avis et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille avec Severus.

« Cela veut dire… » pensa Alex qui vit le directeur sortir un manuscrit particulièrement long.

\- Alexander, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école, prononça le grand Albus Dumbledore en lui tendant le document qui n'attendait qu'une signature.

Cependant Albus ne s'attendait pas que son nouvel employé se mette à lire studieusement le contrat. Il se perdit donc lui-même dans ses réflexions. Ce jeune homme était intelligent, possédait une bonne puissance magique sans être dans l'exceptionnel et une bonne curiosité. Le meilleur moyen de le manipuler était peut-être d'attiser sa soif de savoir et sans doute de puissance. Il fallait que l'albinos se rende redevable pour le rallier à sa cause. Le combat contre Voldemort se rapprochait et la nécessité de gonfler le rang de ses pions croissait.

Albus fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'américain.

\- Il y a un point que j'aimerai voir avec vous, celui qui impose au professeur de rester ici même lors du week-end et des vacances.

\- Nous sommes dans un internat mon garçon, nous nous devons d'être disponible à tout moment pour nos élèves.

\- Certes mais étant un étranger à votre culture j'aurai besoin de quelques sorties pour étoffer mon savoir et m'adapter parfaitement à mes élèves, rétorqua Alexander.

Un léger silence puis le directeur reprit le manuscrit pour modifier le passage concerné. Voilà une fameuse occasion pour que le jeune Lowell soit reconnaissant !

\- Bien mais vous devrez me prévenir avant chacune de vos sorties et n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide pour vous intégrer. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider.

Le mercenaire accepta, c'était un moindre mal et leur entretien se solda enfin par une signature.

Puis quand Alexander Lowell quitta Hogwarts une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. La puissante tension s'évapora mais l'impression d'avoir signé sa propre condamnation subsista.

\- Au moins je pourrai le protéger, murmura-t-il.

Albus Dumbledore… Un homme dangereux…

* * *

_Bonsoir, bonjour mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices,_

_Hum... _

_Euh... _

_Je me sens vraiment désolées pour cette attente, j'ai tellement galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Je crois bien l'avoir réécris au moins 3-4 fois, ce qui m'a posé problème était le personnage d'Albus Dumbledore. Je souhaite faire un bashing mais un vraisemblable, ma plus grande peur étant le OOC total._

_Maintenant j'arrête de promettre un certain délai pour mes chapitres, je prendrai donc le temps de peaufiner pour vous fournir une sublime histoire de qualité._

_Je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien, vous êtes adorables ! J'adore découvrir votre enthousiasme pour mon petit bébé._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a procuré du plaisir dans cette période de trouble,_

_Aki._


End file.
